Undercover Marshal
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Her Assignment: Infiltrate the Hybrid organization. Her Mission: Get close to the Hybrid and gather Intel. Her Dilemma: She's finding herself drawn to the world and the man she has sworn to take down.
1. Prologue:Trial of the Hybrid

**Hello my lovelies! I must say I'm excited to begin this new adventure! If you noticed the rating for this, I decided to put it in the M category to be on the safe side for now. I may change it to T, but I'm a cautious writer, until the you readers say otherwise, it will remain in M.**

**I feel I should say this about the characters you are about to read in this particular chapter. Klaus will seem a little OC, but you need to understand that he has known Caroline a little over a year. He will not be the dark Klaus we all know and love. His temper will be prominent, but not as much. (Read Below for complete explanation)**

**I hope you enjoy this new story!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

The room stilled as the tall oak door of the court room opened up and the prisoner was led into the room.

The sound of shackles thudded loudly as not even the muddled breathe of the spectators could be heard. They watched as the orange clothed prisoner was escorted to the designated table, and seated.

The keys from the guards rattled as they removed the shackles at the feet and secured them to the floor.

The tall bald headed bailiff stood by the door to the left of the prisoner and cleared his throat.

"All rise." The bailiff stated in a loud tone, causing the prisoner to slightly jump.

He toned out the rest of the speech as he felt eyes on his back. Turning his head slightly, he swallowed as he saw her, in the very last row. He caught her smile, but he couldn't return it. Not now.

Turning towards the front, he watched the judge enter the room, and approach his bench.

"You may be seated." He stated, taking the gavel in his hand and clapping it on the bench.

The clatter of everyone taking their seats, resounded in the room, as the Judge picked up the files before him, and studied them, briefly.

"Now, the case before me is one of a Mr. Niklaus Mikaelson, also known as the Hybrid." He read out loud. "Am I correct?" He asked, glancing at the District Attorney.

"That is correct, Your Honor." He answered, with a nod and a deep voice.

The Judge nodded, and continued to read the file. "It says the charge is illegal marketing of weapons, money laundering, and first degree murder on multiple counts." He stated, dropping the file. "How does the defendant plead?"

The defense attorney stood up, and sighed. "He pleads guilty of the marketing charge, but not guilty of the murders or the money laundering, Your Honor." He replied, taking his seat.

The Judge nodded, and glanced at Klaus. "Very well, then." He replied, in a low tone. "You may begin, counselor." He replied, motioning to the District Attorney.

"Your Honor, the marketing and money laundering charges notwithstanding, Mr. Mikaelson has been witnessed at being at every scene of the murders that have been recorded, not to mention the eye witness testimony at seeing him at least two separate times during which he personally held the weapon which ended these lives." He began, pointing towards Klaus and then to the files on his table.

Klaus kept his face stoic as he heard the charges continue on, but his mind didn't comprehend the words.

It had been two months since his incarceration. Two months away from his family, away from her. He knew she couldn't visit him. Her job forbade such an act, but he couldn't help but hope.

He wanted to laugh. Hope. What good could that possibly do now? He was being tried for running guns into the United States, money laundering, and for murdering people, he never really knew. Sure he had killed, in his line of work it was to be expected, but he never left the bodies to be found. These people, he hadn't touched.

Even she knew that. How could they have gotten those murders pinned on him? Surely she told them. Though, he wasn't sure how much she had told them. As she had told him before her work came first, but then, what was she doing here? Was she here to gloat at her victory? Capturing the Hybrid? Her superiors must be very proud of her. He knew he was, though he would never admit it.

And why wasn't he being charged with the murders he had committed? Or worse? He closed his eyes. None of the charges made much sense, except the weapons charge. Still he couldn't fathom the depth of his crimes. It was unthinkable at what they were charging him.

He had run weapons successfully for almost seven years, and never once had gotten caught, until her. He supposed it was his time to be caught, and caught by a woman, nonetheless. Irony didn't even begin to cover it. The Hybrid weakened by a woman, and not just any woman, a rookie with the U.S. Marshals, to boot.

He smirked silently as he thought of the woman in the back bench. Only she would come. He didn't know if she was supposed to testify, and how could he blame her if she did? It was her job, as was his when she revealed herself, finally. His job or instinct was to kill her at the moment, but he couldn't. He had spared her, and why? Because he cared, that's why. He lifted his chained wrists to his left shoulder where it rested. He knew she would see his movements. He knew she was watching.

Lowering his hands, he closed his eyes as his attorney stood up and began his speech. He wished he could look behind him, but he couldn't. Not even for her.

As the speeches came to a close, he listened as the judge reviewed the case in his hands.

"Due to the evidence before me, the witness testimonies, which are to be given, and the prisoner's competence," He remarked, glancing at the prisoner. "I set the trial to begin two days from now at 8 o'clock in the morning." He stated, lifting his gavel and dropped it on the small wooden plank.

Klaus sighed as he stood as the judge left the room, and waited for the guards to come to lead him away. He dared to glance back at the back bench, and sighed when he didn't see her.

She had left him. He should have known it was too much to hope for her to stay. As they led him back to his jail cell, he inhaled deeply. They removed the manacles around his wrists and ankles, before they closed the jail door.

He shook his head when they left him alone in the cold gray isolated room, and sat on his small cot.

He kept his head down when the door to cell block opened and quickly closed. He figured it was his lawyer coming to go over the details of the trial set before him, but when a familiar sound of kitten high heels caught him, he lifted his head.

His eyes widened as he took her in, dressed in a grey business suit, which accentuated every curve of her body, which he remembered oh so well. Her blonde hair was hanging down her shoulders and her eyes held the light that only shown when she looked at him. Slowly standing up, he walked to the bars, and stared into her eyes.

"Why are you here?" He ground out, searching her eyes.

She sighed, and lifted her hands to the bars to gently grasp them. "To see you." She whispered, softly.

He scoffed, and turned his back to her. "Well, you've seen me. Now leave me alone." He stated, staring at the gray wall on the other side of the cell.

"Klaus." She said, her voice gently caressing his name. He resisted the shivers running through his body at the memory of her saying his name in different circumstances. "Do you think this is easy for me?" She asked her voice breaking. "Seeing you in here like this, and not being able to do anything about it?" She added, in a rant.

He whirled around. His eyes were hard and cold. "You could have prevented it, Caroline." He stated, harshly.

"It was my job, Klaus." She stated, in return. "I had no choice, no matter how much it hurt." She added, staring into his eyes with pain shining out of hers.

Klaus lifted his head higher, and jutted his jaw forward. "Was it your job to sleep with me time and time again?" He asked pain pretty much evident in his words.

Caroline closed her eyes at the pain she heard, and slowly shook her head. "No, it wasn't." She whispered, placing her forehead on the bars.

Klaus swallowed and turned his head. "So I'm supposed to believe that you really care for me after everything you have done to me and my family?!" He demanded quietly, turning his head to look at her.

She opened her eyes and he could see the tears in her eyes. "Klaus, you know me better than anyone I have ever known." She began, looking into his eyes. "Do you honestly believe I would deliberately hurt you or your family?" She asked, softly but firmly.

He closed his eyes and lowered his head. No, she wouldn't hurt him or his family. Her job was to bring him in, and he understood that. It was her job, but it wasn't her job to get him to care about her.

"No, I don't." He whispered, lifting his head. Reaching forward, he grasped the bars with her hands on them, and sighed.

"I knew it was going to be difficult the moment I gave in to my feelings for you, Klaus." She whispered, softly. "I hated bringing you in, but I had no choice." She added, feeling his fingers run over hers. She shivered at the contact.

He sighed, leaning his forehead on the bars. "I know." He whispered with understanding.

She sighed, and fought the tears building in her eyes. "I don't regret a single thing, Niklaus." She stated, using his full name.

He smiled sadly. "Neither do I, Caroline." He returned, using hers.

She smiled and let out a small, silent laugh. "I wish I could hold you." She whispered, after a moment.

He lifted his head, and looked into her eyes. Releasing her left hand with his right, he reached through the bars and caressed her face. "So do I, love." He whispered, searching her eyes.

She smiled a watery smile. "So you're not angry with me?" She asked, leaning her face into his hand.

He smiled and shook his head. "How could I be angry with you for doing your job?" He answered with question.

She released the bar with her left hand and touched his right hand on her face. "I am so sorry." She whispered, kissing the palm of his hand.

He nodded, and held her hand in his. "As am I, love." He returned sadly.

She groaned and leaned her body fully on the bars. "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" She asked, in an irritated voice. "If you had, you wouldn't be in here and separated from your family." She added, lowering her gaze.

Klaus smiled and leaned forward to place his forehead on hers as it was sticking in-between the bars. "How can I kill someone I love, Caroline?" He asked, softly.

She felt her body beginning to shake at the declaration. Lifting her head slightly, she gazed into his eyes, and shook her head. Leaning forward, they connected their lips as much as they could even though the bars were constricting their movements.

Caroline pulled back, panting along with Klaus, and gave him a wan smile. "Thank you." She whispered, squeezing his hand.

He tilted his head and looked at her. "For what, love?" He asked, as she stepped back.

"For giving me the courage to do what I'm planning to do, I'll see you soon, Klaus." She stated, simply, reluctantly letting go of his hand, as she walked to the door.

He shook his head as her words registered in his brain. No, she couldn't. He thought as the door closed behind her. She wouldn't. A smile crossed his lips, and a laugh escaped his throat. Yes, yes, she would.

Caroline sighed as she walked out of the building and held up her phone. She knew the risks in planning such a task, but she didn't have much choice. It was her job or her heart. To Caroline, it was a no-brainer. After everything she had been through with him, she would choose him any day. He had saved her life in more ways than one, and she loved him.

She remembered her mother telling her once that you couldn't choose who you fall in love with, it just happens. Caroline hadn't believed it until she met Niklaus.

Walking to her car, she opened the driver door, and slid in. Closing the door behind her, she sighed as her head hit the back of the seat.

When she started the mission almost a year and a half ago, she never dreamed she would have fallen for the Hybrid or his family, and even dared to become a part of it. The Mikaelsons were her family, and she couldn't imagine living without them in her life.

She had taken a big risk fooling them with her job, but she didn't fool them for long. She couldn't when she discovered her love for Klaus.

She had started the mission as a young novice for the U.S. Marshals and she had been eager to please her superiors, but in the end, she couldn't do that without hurting the only love she had ever known.

Lifting the phone in her hand, she dialed an old familiar number.

It rang once, and she smiled at the voice at the other end.

"It's set." She stated, briefly, not knowing who else might be listening.

She hung up quickly, and smiled brighter. Cranking up her car, she drove out of the parking lot.

Two days, before her plan would be complete. Two days that was all she needed.

Two Days.

* * *

**What did you think? PLEASE NO HARSH COMMENTS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I'M NOT PRESSURING YOU TO READ IT! THANK YOU!**

**A lot of you are probably saying that Klaus is soft, and all for being too forgiving, but there is a reason why he isn't totally upset at Caroline, and it's not because he loves her. I will not say what, but you will find out why later. I hope that satisfies for now.**

**The next chapter is already written. I'm just going over the finishing touches before I upload it. It will be one year earlier.**

**I hope you like it, and will continue to read it!**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. A Year and Half Earlier: Assignment

**Here is the next chapter! I tried to catch the grammar, but I can't be certain. I hope you enjoy!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

**A Year and A Half Earlier**

Caroline awoke as the ringtone from her IPhone blared in her ear. She groaned as she turned on her side, and reached with her left hand to turn on her lamp on the nightstand.

Pulling herself up, she picked up her phone and rolled her eyes as she took in the name calling.

Sliding her finger across the screen, she held it up to her ear.

"This better be important at 3 in the morning." She growled into the receiving end as she ran her left hand through her unkempt hair.

A voice sighed on the other end. "Do you think I enjoy calling people this early if it wasn't?" The voice replied, roughly.

Caroline smiled at his voice. "What's up, Tyler?" She remarked, rubbing her eyes as she rested her head against her headboard.

Tyler sighed. "Alaric wants you to come in. He said it has to do with Hybrid." He replied, nonchalantly.

Caroline sat straight and began to feel her nerves jumping into high gear. A smile crossed her lips. This could be her big chance. How many times had she asked to be put on an assignment?

"I'll be there within the hour." She remarked, as she jumped out of bed.

"I'll let him know." Tyler returned, before the line went dead.

Caroline quickly pulled her hair back, and threw on a pair of grey dress pants with a white dress button down shirt. Luckily she had slept in her pearl stud earrings during the night, so she slipped on her grey stilettos and grabbed her phone and purse as she headed for the door.

As she drove to the headquarters located in Atlanta, Georgia, she thought about what Alaric could possibly want with her concerning Hybrid.

Hybrid, of course, was a code name. One associated with the most ruthless black marketer in the world. No one had ever seen his face, and Interpol had him on the watch list since five years ago, when a gun smuggling ring was brought down outside of Paris, and since the U.S Marshal office works closely with Interpol, he ended up on the U.S. Marshal's list as well.

Caroline had just joined the Marshals when the sting went down, so she hadn't been a part of it. Five years later, she was a Deputy Marshal, hoping one day to become a high ranking U.S. Marshal.

Caroline dreamed about that position, and hopefully this assignment could be the one to do it.

She studied the profile the division had on Hybrid, and she knew it backwards and forwards. She knew his tactics, his tendencies, and his habits. She knew everything about him that was discovered by the division over the five years he had been on the radar.

Pulling into the secured parking lot, she sighed as she turned off her engine, and stepped out. She nodded to the night watchman, and headed towards the door.

She entered the headquarters, and was met with the same smell as she always: coffee and sweat. She hated, and yet loved that smell.

As she walked, her stilettos clicked against the tiled floor with the sound bounced off the concrete walls. Pressing the up button, she waited for the slow ding of the elevator. She sighed as she stepped inside, pushed the number, and closed her eyes as the elevator began its ascent.

She hated elevators. Too many incidents happened in elevators. Hostages could be taken. They could stop in mid ascent or descent. Cables could break and cause the box to fall however many feet to almost certain death.

Normally, she would take the stairs, claiming the exercise is best, but since Alaric, her supervisor, wanted her to be there within the hour, she had to risk her fears.

The elevator jerked, causing her to grip the steel bars on the walls, and waited for the doors to open. A final jolt let her know that it had stopped, and she breathed a sigh of relief as the doors opened.

Quickly she ran out, and bumped into her coworker and Alaric's assistant, Jeremy Gilbert.

"He's waiting in the boardroom." He replied, professionally.

Caroline nodded, and followed Jeremy down a long cold hallway, and came to a stop when they reached a gray door with a silver knob.

With ease, Jeremy opened the door, and motioned for her to enter.

She took a deep breath as she entered the room, and quickly took in her surroundings. The room was carpeted with red carpet, and an elongated cherry table with cushioned tall backed chairs sat in the center. One end of the room had a projector, and the other side had a projector board.

At the far end, Caroline studied her boss, Alaric Saltzman. He was leaning back in the tallest chair, his face and hair neatly cut and shaved. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and silver tie. He looked very distinguished and dangerous. His narrowed eyes, narrowed even more as she approached him.

"Miss Forbes, so good of you to finally join us." He remarked in a slight teasing tone.

Caroline nodded, and remained standing as she stopped a few seats away from him.

Alaric, noticing her behavior, couldn't help but smile. "You may have a seat, Miss Forbes." He replied, leaning forward, while motioning to the second chair away from him.

Caroline pulled the chair out, and sat down quickly. She noticed a folder in front of her, and resisted the urge to open it.

"The folder you see in front of you is your assignment." Alaric continued, leaning back.

Caroline turned her head and narrowed her eyes. "My assignment, sir?" She asked, glancing back at the folder.

Alaric nodded, looking at her. "You've been with the Marshals for nearly six years. I believe it's time for you to move up in rank, and besides, I could think of no one better for this particular job." He replied, with a smile.

Caroline moved her left hand to the folder, but did not open it. "May I ask what kind of job, and what Hybrid has to do with it?" She asked, looking up at him.

Alaric smirked. "It's very simple, Miss Forbes." He answered, propping his forearms on the table in front of him as he clasped his hands together. "We believe Hybrid is planning something massive, according to the Intel we're gathering. He is building up his armament, and we need to know why, and how to stop it." He continued, looking down for a second.

Caroline took a deep breathe. "And what does this have to do with me?" She asked, moving her right hand with her left on the folder.

"We want you to infiltrate Hybrid's clan if you can, and find out what the plan is. We don't expect for you to get very far, because, from what we know, Hybrid lets no one close to him." Alaric stated, moving his head around, but never straying from her eyes.

Caroline nodded, as she looked down. "How do I get into contact with an inside man, and once I get in, how do I get out again?" She asked, looking up at him.

Alaric lowered his eyes. "We have put word out that another gun smuggler is looking for business. We should receive word back within a few days." He stated, calmly. "As for getting out, we'll figure something out when the times comes, depending on how deep you get." He replied, with a smirk.

Caroline nodded in understanding. It didn't sound like he had that much faith in her at the moment.

"What will my cover be, besides being a gun smuggler?" She asked, calmly.

"Caroline Dobbs" He answered, smiling again. "We figured it would be better if you used your first name." He added, moving his papers around in front of him. "The rest is in the folder in front of you."

Caroline sighed, and moved her fingers over the edge of the folder. "When do I leave?" She asked, watching him stand up.

Alaric smiled as he gathered his papers. "In three hours, you're leaving for New Orleans." He replied, firmly.

Caroline sighed as she stood up. "I'll be ready." She replied, calmly, though her insides were telling her differently.

Alaric nodded with a smile. "I have no doubt, Miss Forbes. We'll set up contacts for you before you leave, the rest will be in the file. Study it thoroughly. We can't afford mistakes." He stated, sternly.

Caroline nodded, and grasped the folder tightly with her left hand. "Yes, sir." She replied, firmly.

Alaric nodded once more. "Good luck, Miss Forbes, and be careful, if Hybrid discovers who you are, there will be hardly anything we can do to stop what he will do." He added, harshly.

"I'll be careful, sir." She replied, with a nod.

Alaric nodded. "Good, I'm looking forward to what you will uncover, Miss Forbes, or should I say, Marshal Forbes." He replied, kindly.

Caroline smiled back, and nodded. "Thank you, sir." She returned, as he nodded, and turned to leave the boardroom.

She sighed as the door closed, and turned to leave the room as well.

Her first case and it was to infiltrate the most dangerous smuggler in the world.

"Well, Caroline, you wanted to be in law enforcement." She muttered to herself, as she walked back down the hall to the elevators.

**~X~**

Hours later she was on the plane, heading towards New Orleans, and she couldn't seem to control her nerves. She had studied the file closely before she left, and so she knew it forwards and backwards. She knew the moment she stepped foot on that plane, she was no longer Caroline Forbes; she was Caroline Dobbs, gun smuggler from Virginia. Well, at least that part was believable, considering her mother was from Virginia.

She was sitting next to the window, and a handsome man with sandy brown hair, a slight scruff on his face, and when he turned towards her, piercing blue eyes.

She gripped the edge of her armrests as the plane jolted a little. She heard the man chuckle beside her, and she set him a glare.

"Something you find amusing?" She asked, glaring before she inhaled deeply when the plane jerked again.

The man turned and smirked at her. "You must not like flying so much." He replied in a deep British accent, motioning to her death grip on the armrests.

She scoffed, as she slowly released the rests. "I like flying it's the turbulence I can do without." She stated, tensely.

He smirked. "Would you like for me to give you a little tip, love?" He asked, glancing at her.

Caroline gave a silent laugh before silencing up. "If you mention getting drunk, I should warn you. I'm a horrible drunk, so unless you don't want me to do a strip tease on this plane, I suggest you keep that suggestion to yourself." She stated, firmly with a glare at him.

He couldn't help but smile. "On the contrary, love, I wasn't going to suggest such a thing. I was going to say, you could listen to some music or something else which will draw your attention away from the turbulence." He suggested softly.

Caroline couldn't help but smile at that. "Well, I'll take your suggestion into consideration, then." She replied, glancing at him. "Thank you." She added, gently.

He shrugged before leaning his head back. "Don't mention it, love." He returned, looking straight ahead.

Caroline felt a shiver run through her at the word love, but she quickly shrugged it off. _Get a grip, Caroline. You are here on a mission, not to flirt with a stranger on a plane._

"By the way, my name's Caroline." She replied, holding her hand out.

The man lifted his head, and studied her hand before extending his. "Klaus." He replied, shaking her hand gently.

She tilted her head. "That's a strange name. What is it? Norwegian?" She asked, with a kind smile.

Klaus smiled, and bowed his head. "My father's people were from Norway, so I suppose." He replied, softly.

Caroline nodded. "Yet, you have a British accent." She replied, pointing at him.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "Why the sudden interest?" He asked, firmly.

Caroline shrugged. "Well, you said that I needed to draw my attention away from the turbulence, so what better way than to get to know the person next to me." She stated, with a smile.

Klaus smiled in return. "Well, I suppose there is no harm in that." He replied, huskily. "I'm always happy to oblige a lady in distress." He added, tipping his head towards her.

Caroline bit her bottom lip. _Oh, if you only knew that I was no damsel, especially one in distress._

She turned her head, and swallowed as the plane began to go through turbulence once more. "Oh…" She moaned, closing her eyes.

"So, Caroline, tell me why are you heading to New Orleans?" Klaus asked, lightly.

She opened her eyes, and glanced at him. "I have business there, but if I had known about the turbulence I would have taken the bus." She muttered the last bit, causing the man next to her to laugh.

"What kind of business are you in?" He asked after he quieted, studying her carefully.

She turned her head towards him, and then moved it around. She was grateful that he was trying to help her out by getting her mind off the plane, but talking about her job was not something she wanted to discuss. "I'm into import and export." She answered silently proud of herself.

He nodded. "What do you import?" He asked, watching her jaw clench as the plane shook once more.

She shrugged. "Oh, this and that." She stated, in a strained tone. "What do you do?" She asked, sparing a glance at him.

He shrugged this time. "I'm into investments, you could say." He stated, with a smile.

She nodded. "What kind of investments?" She asked, genuinely curious.

He caught her eyes, and his tone became serious. "Those for the family and their future." He stated.

She slowly nodded, but her eyes searched his. She felt her heart skip a beat at the intensity of the stare, but she couldn't look away.

She felt a pull towards him, a pull she had never felt before in her life. She leaned forward, and noticed he was leaning too.

_Ding_

Caroline jumped, and immediately sat straighter in her seat. She faced forward, and refused to look at him. Instead, she looked at the flashing light, informing the passengers that they could unfasten their seat belts.

They were both silent for a few minutes, though Caroline kept sneaking glances at the man next to her. He seemed to fascinate her, and she couldn't understand why. He also seemed so familiar, but she knew she had never met him before. It was probably just the way they were looking at each other a moment ago. She glanced at his left hand, and noticed it was bare, for some reason that seemed to elate her.

Klaus noticed her glance, and smiled at her not too subtle way of looking. He lifted his left hand, and moved it back and forth in front of her.

"I'm not married." He stated with a gleam in his eyes.

She scoffed, though her eyes widened at his suggestion. She folded her arms over her chest, and refused to respond.

He smirked, as he tried to see her left hand. "Are you?" He asked, watching her body straighten.

She shook her head. "No." She stated, with slight remorse, after a moment.

He narrowed his eyes. "Were you married?" He asked, taking in her defensive stance.

She shook her head. "I was engaged." She whispered, looking out the window of the plane.

Klaus lifted his head and gave it a slow nod. "I see." He whispered, hearing the pain in her voice. "What happened?" He asked, hoping not to pry.

She wheeled her head around and he saw a fire in her eyes he never thought she had. "I don't discuss my personal business with strangers, especially ones that I meet on planes." She stated, with a hard glare.

Klaus lifted his hands in defense, though his eyes seemed to hold a sliver of kindness and sympathy.

She sighed and threw her head back. "I'm sorry." She whispered, glancing at him. "I just don't talk about my past to anyone." She stated, softly.

He nodded. "Some people would actually disagree with you about sharing the past with a stranger." He replied, simply.

She nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not those one of those people." She replied, in a grim tone.

Klaus studied her for a moment longer, and then rested his head on the headrest.

Caroline sighed, reaching for her notebook and pen. Opening it up, she began to write. It was at moments like this when she needed to vent. Her pen made a light scratching sound on the paper, causing Klaus to move his eyes to her.

She pushed her blonde hair behind her right ear, as she thought for a moment and then continued to write.

"What are you writing?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

She glanced up as she finished up a line, and smiled. "Songs, poems, and short stories, basically anything that comes to my mind." She stated, excitedly.

He leaned up, and smiled. "So you're a writer?" He asked, glancing at her notebook.

She shrugged. "I suppose. I mean, I've never published anything, and I don't really plan too, but I can't help but write." She replied, motioning to her notebook.

"Then why do you write?" He asked, watching her face soften.

"Because writing has gotten me through some tough times in my life, and it's the only way I could cope." She replied, shrugging. "Besides, I think I would go completely insane if I didn't write." She added with a laugh.

He chuckled, and nodded. "Why are you in the import and export business if writing is what you love?" He asked after a moment.

She sighed, and placed her hands on the notebook. "Because this doesn't pay the bills, and the other does, and besides, I kind of fell into this business, you might say." She replied, in honest, with a shrug of her shoulders.

Klaus nodded in understanding. He turned his head and thought about her words. Why should he even care about this woman sitting beside him? As soon as the plane landed, he was never going to see her again.

Right?

He shook his head and glanced at her. Her blonde hair was draped over the left side of her face, as she bent over her notebook with her pen moving effortlessly over the paper. She was a vision, a perfect angel with a voice that melted his heart.

He had just met her, and yet he felt something he had never felt before.

He closed his eyes. No, he wasn't going to see her again. In his line of work, he couldn't afford to get involved with an innocent, especially one as beautiful as her.

He couldn't afford it. He couldn't.

**~X~**

The plane landed a few hours later, and Caroline felt a twinge of regret at never seeing the dashing British who sat next to her for hours. She shook her head as she collected her bags at the terminal, and smiled at the man who intrigued her.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you for helping me get through the turbulence." She began, smiling at him.

Klaus smiled as he picked up his small black bag and threw it over his shoulder. "It was nothing, love." He replied, nodding.

Caroline nodded. "It was." She whispered, with a smile. "Thanks again." She stated, nodding.

Klaus bowed his head. "I was happy to help, Caroline." He said, trying out her name for the second time.

She felt shivers run through her spine at the sound of her name on his lips. "Good luck with your business deal, Klaus." She stated, holding out her hand to him.

He nodded, and accepted her hand. "Good luck with yours, Caroline." He returned with a smile.

Caroline nodded, and turned on her heel and left him standing there watching her until she disappeared in the crowd.

"It's for the best, Mikaelson." He whispered to himself, shifting the bag on his shoulder, and walked out of the airport.

He turned his head and saw her on the phone as she hailed a cab. He swallowed hard at the sight of her blonde hair shining in the sun, and shook his head.

He smiled seeing a familiar face leaning against a black Jaguar. His smile turned cold and calculating as he approached.

"Well, Elijah, you better have good news for me." He stated, seeing his brother smile.

Elijah nodded, and stepped towards his brother. "Everything is set, Niklaus." He replied, taking the bag from Klaus. "Welcome home." He stated, sitting the bag in the trunk and closing it.

Klaus smiled and nodded. "It's good to be home." He stated, glancing once more at the blonde vision climbing in a cab and rode away.

"Get me out of here." He stated, coldly to his brother as he climbed in the passenger seat. "Now tell me what did I miss while I was in Washington."

* * *

**What did you think? PLEASE NO HARSH COMMENTS!**

**The Next Chapter will be up later tonight or tomorrow. I hope you will stay tuned.**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. A Killing and A Meeting

**OMG! I am overwhelmed at the response I am receiving for this story! (With the exception of two reviewers). **

**This chapter has Dark Klaus, which I hope will please you all! He is such fun to write! I hope you all enjoy this story! (Again, I tried to catch the grammar errors, but I'm only human.)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

He lifted the gun level, and felt his blood pumping through his body as the adrenaline coursed through his veins.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time before I blow your brains out of your head." Klaus replied, in a chilling tone.

The young man before him shook visibly, and fear radiated from his body. "I told you before, Mr. Mikaelson, I didn't know this was your town. I swear." He choked out, glancing at the dark man in front of him, and glancing toward the distinguished looking gentleman beside Klaus.

Klaus tilted his head and shifted his lips to the side, seeming to think about the prospect. "I don't believe you." He whispered, moving the gun slightly to the right, and firing it.

The man jumped, the bullet barely missing his head by an inch.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "Who told you about the shipment, and how much did you take?" He asked, in a low growl.

The man kept his eyes downcast, and swallowed hard. "I…I don't know. We just got a letter and a phone call. Never saw the man." He began, shaking. "He only told us about the shipment of weapons coming in from Dallas, so we planned the heist." He added, looking up with scared eyes. "Honest, Mr. Mikaelson, we didn't know it was your truck, we took." He stated once more, fear creeping into his eyes.

Klaus sneered, and leveled the 9mm at the man's head. He shifted his gaze to Elijah before moving it back to the man. "Well then, I am at an impasse, it seems." He began, lowering the gun to his side. "I need those weapons, and it seems you are the only one who knows where they are, so should I let you live, or should I kill you and chance it." He stated, with a devilish tone and smirk.

The man swallowed. "I can show you where we took them." He began, in a begging tone.

Klaus glanced at Elijah, but his mind was already made up. "I don't think so, mate." He replied, bringing the gun up, and squeezed the trigger.

The man opened his mouth to speak just before the shot rang through the empty warehouse at the edge of the docks.

Klaus lowered the smoking gun to his side as the man's body fell to the floor with a loud thump. Klaus sighed, gazing at the man's body.

"Perhaps I should have told him that the guns were marked with GPS devices." He replied, with a smirk.

Elijah shook his head. "I doubt you would have listened, Niklaus." He replied, scratching his forehead with his left hand.

Klaus shrugged, and headed out of the warehouse. "Where are the weapons now?" He asked, slipping on his sailors' jacket.

Elijah pulled out his IPhone, and sighed. "They are in the French District near the harbor." He replied, officially. "Kol is en-route with a few others to retrieve them." He added, lowering his arm.

Klaus scowled. "Make sure that Kol understands he needs to be careful. I don't want another mistake like Paris." He stated, harshly, opening the passenger side of the Jaguar.

Elijah sighed. "He knows, Niklaus." He replied, walking around to the driver's side of the Jaguar.

Klaus nodded, curtly, sitting in the car. He pulled out his phone. "Have someone come and dispose of the body." He replied, absently.

Elijah sighed. "With amount of people you kill, Niklaus, we are running out of places to put them." He stated, turning on the ignition.

Klaus smirked. "There are always places, Elijah. Be creative." He stated, with laugh.

Elijah smiled and shook his head. "My creativity ran out when you killed the rival's son a few years ago, and I had to clean up the mess." He stated, glancing at his younger brother.

Klaus shrugged nonchalantly. "He was trying to kill us, Elijah, besides he had a smart mouth." He replied with pleasure remembrance.

Elijah shook his head. "I suppose that warranted you pouring acid down his throat and ripping his tongue out." He replied, smiling.

Klaus laughed darkly. "He deserved it, Elijah." He replied, laughing.

"I'm not saying he didn't, Niklaus. We just need to be careful now. Interpol has been getting closer every year, and word is they are getting the Marshals involved as well." He replied, calmly, but with a hint of urgency.

Klaus frowned at the new information. "How can they be getting close?" He asked his voice full of questions. "We have been nothing, but careful with the exception of Paris." He stated, mainly talking to himself, as if he was trying to understand the truth.

Elijah shrugged, turning the wheel down the street towards their home, near the bay. "I don't know, but they are." He replied, with conviction.

Klaus shook his head, and his head fell on the headrest. "How did they even know about Paris?" He asked, absently, his eyes distant and thoughtful.

"Kol believes we have a traitor in our midst. Someone Interpol has gotten too." Elijah answered, glancing at his brother.

Klaus' eyes flashed darkly, and his hands gripped the armrest on the door. "Who?" He asked in a demanding tone.

Elijah shook his head. "We have not figured it out as of yet, but that would explain how those lowlife dealers discovered our route and armaments." He replied, stopping outside their house.

Klaus growled, opening the door, and slammed it once he got out. He charged into their three story home, which had once been a plantation house back in the 1800s, which had fallen into disrepair, but had been renovated when the Mikaelsons bought it in the early 1990s.

Elijah shook his head, watching Klaus stormed into their home, and slammed the front door. He wouldn't be able to talk to Klaus for a few hours. He knew. It was times like this; Klaus usually retreated into his art room, and became unresponsive. Elijah had learned early in their lives, when Klaus gets in one of his moods, it would do no good to talk to him. Klaus was a like a loaded bomb. Say the wrong thing, and you would be nursing a wound for the next few days.

Klaus entered his art room, and began to throw his blank canvases against the wall. He let out a scream, and fell to his knees. He lifted his head and gazed at his sketch book. Narrowing his eyes, he picked it up and scooted back against the wall.

Opening it up, he picked up a piece of charcoal and began to sketch. The face he began to sketch was a face he had never sketched before. He smiled casually, his hand moving over the paper sketching the oval face with blue-green eyes and wavy hair. He paused in his work, and gazed at the paper.

The face staring back at him was that of the young woman he had seen just early that morning.

"Caroline."

**~X~**

Caroline sighed, opening the door to her hotel room, and dropped her two bags on the floor. Her eyes scanned over the room, and she let out another sigh.

Taking out her phone, she hit the app Tyler had programmed in it. She shook her head at the thought of what that man could accomplish with the technology he was given. She moved her phone over the room in a sweep, and smiled when she found no bugs or cameras.

She sat down on the bed, and fell backwards. Her mind was racing, and her adrenaline was pumping through her system.

She had contacted her supervisor when she landed and was informed that she had a meeting that afternoon with one of the members of the Hybrid organization, a man named Mikaelson.

She lifted her wrist and looked at the time. She groaned as she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. Standing up, she slipped out of her travel clothes, and slid on a pair of business gray slacks and a button down gray shirt. She left her hair down, and didn't button up the last three buttons. She debated on one of the buttons.

She had heard of the Hybrid's fascination with women, and part of her knew she had to try. That was her mission. She stood in front of the mirror, and sighed.

"Okay, Caroline, you can do this." She replied, shaking her shoulders up and down, trying to get the courage to do what she needed to do.

She lifted her right hand, and touched the simple locket around her neck. Normally, she would hide it underneath her clothes, but now she needed it. Opening the locket, she gazed into the frozen eyes of her dear mother. She bit back tears, and closed the locket. Dropping against her chest, she buttoned the other button, which left the last two open.

Turning on her heel, she slipped on her grey stiletto ankle boots, and then headed out the door. She walked down the street, and smiled as she passed a jazz band playing down the street. The afternoon air was warm, until the wind blew. She smiled at the atmosphere surrounding the street, and paused for only a moment to listen to a trumpet player kick a solo with so much passion she felt it down to her bones.

Shaking her head, she continued on her way. She didn't need to be distracted. She smiled as she reached her destination. She entered the bar at the corner of Bourbon Street, called The Wolf, and her eyes began to scan the room.

The place wasn't as crowded as she thought it would be. Smoke filled the room, and glasses clanked against each other and the tables. People were talking loudly, and she had to resist the urge to jump when she heard someone shout a few feet away from her. She shook her head, making her way through the room, to the table at the far corner. She sat down in the chair in the corner, and watched with attentive eyes.

She swallowed, when she saw a young man with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a mischievous grin walk towards her. He was dressed in jeans and a simple Henley and carried a beer in his hand.

He stopped at her table, and pulled out the chair across from her. "Well, now, what is a tasty little thing like you doing in a place like this?" He asked his voice light and accented.

She shook her head. "I'm meeting someone." She stated, with an annoyed tone.

He chuckled. "Well, isn't that a coincidence. So am I." He stated, with a wink.

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Don't you have someone else you could annoy?" She asked, with a hard glare.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Are you available?" He asked, wiggling his brows.

Caroline shook her head. Wonderful, she was getting picked up by an arrogant jerk when she was supposed to be meeting someone. "Could you please leave me alone?" She asked, glaring at him.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, beautiful." He replied in a husky tone. "You're too tempting." He added, leaning forward.

Caroline clenched her fists in her lap, and turned her gaze away from him. Maybe if she just ignore him, he would go away.

She felt his hand on her knee, and she clamped her eyes shut. No, such luck. Getting aggravated, she grabbed his right hand, with hers, and flipped his wrist. He hollered as the pain rang through the bar, causing a few people to stop and stare.

"Nobody touches me." She whispered, letting go of his wrist.

He groaned, and massaged his wrist, while shooting daggers at her. Standing up, he grabbed her left arm, and pulled her up from her chair.

Caroline groaned, but didn't waste any time. Grabbing his arm, she twisted it around his back, and smiled as he hollered.

"I said nobody touches me." She stated loudly, twirling him around and slamming him against the wall.

He groaned as he hit the wall and fell to the ground. She smiled to herself, and glanced at a few other women who were nodding in her direction.

She dusted her hands off, and nodded at his slightly moving body.

"I don't even want to know what he did."

Caroline stiffened at the voice behind her. Slowly she turned around, and her eyes widened. "Klaus?" She asked in astonishment.

Klaus' eyes widened slightly, but kept his surprise tapered down. "Caroline." He began, stepping closer. "What a pleasure to see you again." He remarked, bowing his head slightly.

She nodded, and nervously pushed her blonde hair behind her ear. "You too." She replied, swallowing lightly.

Klaus glanced at the man on the floor, and rolled his eyes. "Elijah, why don't you take our dear brother outside to cool down?" He asked, turning to the neatly dressed man next to him.

Elijah nodded, and approached his brother, who was slowly standing up.

"You just wait, beautiful. You'll pay for that." He stated, as Elijah led him out of the room.

Klaus shook his head and turned to Caroline. "I apologize for my brother. He gets a little adolescent when he's had too much." He replied, motioning to the seat in front of Caroline.

Caroline lifted her hand, and waited for him to sit down. "I can tell. He doesn't seem the type to take no for an answer." She stated, lowly.

Klaus smiled and shook his head. "It's a family trait. I'm afraid." He returned with a laugh.

She nodded, and glanced at her hands on the table. "So, what are you doing here?" She asked, looking around the bar.

He shrugged. "I was supposed to be meeting a hopeful client here, but apparently he didn't show." He replied, glancing around them.

She nodded. "Yeah, I know that feeling." She replied, with slight disappointment.

He smiled and lowered his gaze. "Well, would you consent to having a drink with me then?" He asked, motioning to the bar.

Caroline smiled and nodded. "Sure, why not." She stated, shrugging.

He laughed and stood up to get a couple shots of bourbon. He brought the drinks back to the table, and handed her one. "I should have asked what you prefer, but the bourbon here is always the best." He replied, smiling.

Caroline tilted her head to the side, and took a quick swig. She felt the burning sensation of the drink run down her throat.

"By the way, you haven't told me what your last name is, love?" He asked, downing half the bourbon.

Caroline smiled. "It's Dobbs." She replied, calmly. "Caroline Dobbs." She added, watching his face transform into shock and then amusement.

"Well, then, Miss Dobbs, it appears our meeting will take place, after all." He replied, in a deep tone.

Caroline's brow furrowed deeply at his wording. "What do you mean?" She asked, looking around her carefully.

Klaus smiled, and it looked almost sinister. "I'm Mikaelson. Niklaus Mikaelson." He stated firmly with satisfaction.

Caroline's eyes widened slightly as his words began to sink in. The man she had been attracted to on the plan over was the Mikaelson she was supposed to meet? Her mouth opened slightly, but no words came out.

"I take it; I should have introduced myself on the plane." He replied with a chuckle.

She let out a breathless laugh. "You think?" She asked, though when she thought about it, she didn't know about Mikaelson on the plane.

He shrugged. "Well, you can't really fault me on this, love, when you didn't tell me who you were." He replied, pointing at her.

She shook her head at him. "You told me you were into investments." She replied, lowering her voice.

He chuckled and lifted up a finger. "I told you, you could say I was into investments. I never did clarify what kind of investments." He replied, with humor in his eyes.

She shook her head in disbelief. This wasn't happening. Her first assignment with the Marshals and her first contact is with a man she met on the plane. A man she had been attracted too, and still seemed to be attracted to him. No, she couldn't think that. He was the enemy. She had to keep focused on that. He was the enemy.

"Besides, you were exactly truthful about your occupation either." He replied, pointing at her again.

She glared at him. "I thought you were a stranger." She stated, roughly. "What was I supposed to say? Hello, I run weapons into the country." She replied, with the last word fading off as she caught him trying not to laugh. She shook her head and leaned back in her chair, trying not to laugh at the irony of the situation.

Klaus contained his laughter, and studied the woman in front of him. She was exactly as he remembered her. Well, not exactly like he remembered. She was even more beautiful. He shook his head, slowly and dipped his head. This was not good. She was supposed to be a business acquaintance, hopefully. Something about her had him not quite trusting her, not to mention believing.

Slowly he stood up, and moved his head to the side. "Follow me; I don't talk business out here." He replied, walking out of the room through a back door.

Caroline frowned at how fast he walked out of there, causing her to practically run after him. She went out the door, and into an alley way and she rolled her eyes. How quaint.

"What no office?" She asked when Klaus stood in front of her.

He smiled. "Not for the first meeting." He replied, nodding to a man behind her.

Caroline glanced behind her, and felt hands touching her body. She stiffened, but didn't react like she usually would.

Klaus seemed to notice her discomfort, and lifted his hand to the man, who shook his head at his findings.

"Thank you, Stefan, that'll be all." He replied, with a nod.

Caroline swallowed hard, and lowered her eyes.

"I'm sorry for that, but I had to be sure you weren't wearing a wire." He replied, firmly.

She nodded. "You could've just asked me." She stated, harshly.

Klaus noticed the change in her tone, but overlooked it. "What are you doing here in New Orleans?" He asked, after a moment.

Caroline folded her arms over her chest. "I'm looking for a new business venture, and I hear through anonymous sources that the Hybrid is looking for new blood." She stated, with a light business tone.

Klaus nodded. "Well, if I say he is, what would you have to offer?" He asked, cautiously.

She smiled and captured his eyes. "I have contacts in the Middle East as well as Russia and China, who would be more than happy to push their merchandise into the United States without being detected. I hear the Hybrid specializes in that." She added, coldly.

Klaus placed his right hand under his chin, while his left arm wrapped around his chest. "What do you need the Hybrid for?" He asked after a moment.

"I can get the merchandise. In fact I have buyers waiting, but I can't get them into the States because of the border patrol. The last time I tried to get them through, Interpol intercepted them." She stated, remembering the information Alaric had given her as a backup story.

Klaus nodded in a contemplative way. "Let's say I believe you, what do you have to prove that what you're saying is true?" He asked staring at her with eyes turning cold and hard.

Caroline reached into her pants pocket, and took out her card. "Everything you need to know is on that website, though it's coded. I had a master hacker set it up for me, so only my buyers and I can look at it." She began, handing him the card. "The code to enter the site is on the card. Just type it in, and it'll tell you what you need to know. If you decide to take me up on my offer, my number is on the bottom." She stated, in a professional tone.

Klaus smiled at her efficiency. "You seemed to have thought of everything, love." He replied, placing the card in the pocket of his jeans.

Caroline nodded. "I'm not known for my carelessness." She stated, lifting her head high.

He smirked and dipped his head. "Well, then I shall be in touch." He replied, formally.

Caroline felt relief fill her soul, but she kept the mask on her face. "I look forward to it." She replied, turning to enter the bar once more.

Klaus watch her enter the bar once more, and the smile fell from his face. That woman was trouble, and, though he liked trouble, he detested this kind of trouble. He pulled out the card she had given him, and smirked.

There was definitely something else to that woman, and he intended to find out what it was. After all, the Hybrid didn't do business with just anybody, not even blonde vixens.

* * *

**What did you think? PLEASE NO HARSH COMMENTS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, THAT'S FINE, BUT PLEASE DON'T LEAVE HURTFUL REMARKS.**

**If you have not read the note at the beginning of this story, a few of the reviewers expressed their 'concern' on the fact that Klaus seemed too soft and forgiving in the Prologue. I understand their concern, but I intended for that scene to happen that way. I don't like 'puppy dog' Klaus anymore than you do, but there is a reason he is in prison, and it was not entirely Caroline's doing, and the answer will be much later in the story. I wanted the set up in the Prologue to create a little intrigue. I hope I succeeded a little bit.**

**Next Chapter will be up as soon as I can get it written! :)**

**Until Next Time...**


	4. Focusing on the Job

**I apologize for keeping you waiting for over a week. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! I AM STILL AMAZED BY THE RECEPTION TO THIS STORY!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Caroline entered her hotel room, and nearly collapsed against the door. Her heart was racing like the Indy 500, and her adrenaline was pumping like an oil rig. Slowly taking out her phone, she pressed the button for the app, and scanned once more for bugs and cameras.

She shook her head when she discovered two, one under her lampshade, next to her bed, and the other was in the bathroom. No cameras were detected, of that she was very grateful.

Turning her phone to the crypt text, she sent a message to her handler. She waited for the phone to vibrate letting her know that it had been received and to proceed with her assignment. She dropped her phone on the nightstand and shook her head.

Dropping her head back, she headed to her suitcase, and placed it on her bed. Unzipping the case, she brought out her nightclothes, which consisted of a pair of shorts and a tank.

Taking off her ankle boots, she smiled in relief when her feet hit the carpet. Quickly changing clothes, she took out her toothbrush and paste and headed into the bathroom. Lifting her toothbrush to her mouth, she paused and looked at herself.

Her hair was uncurled. Her makeup had worn off to the only thing that remained were her eyes. Her eyes held a tired gaze. Shaking her head, she brushed her teeth, carefully avoiding the gaze of her reflection.

After she had finished brushing her teeth and cleaning the rest of her makeup off her face, she brushed her hair while she walked back to her bed.

Pulling back the covers, she settled in-between the white sheets, and propped the pillow up, so she would be sitting up. Leaning her head back, she replayed the events of the afternoon.

She still couldn't believe how amateur she had been. Running her fingers through her hair, she lightly groaned. She let her guard down with the enemy. How could she do that? She shook her head once more, and closed her eyes.

Images of Klaus and the afternoon played through her mind. How was she going to get through this mission if she was attracted to a bad guy? This was one of those situations where she really wished she could talk to someone, but… she shook her head at the thought. No, she didn't need to think of that. She had to stay focused, and not dwell on the past.

The past was something she never wanted to relive. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She knew when she decided to go into law enforcement, she would have to live with it all, but this was not a good time.

She just had to keep telling herself that Klaus would lead her to the Hybrid, and then she could do her job. She needed to stay focused, and unattached. She had to let go of her attraction for Klaus that was the only way she was going to complete her mission.

She nodded firmly at the thought. Her mind was right. She needed to get the job done and not focus on the blue-eyed attractive man invading her thoughts.

Reaching beside her, she turned off the lamp, and scooted further into her bed. Maybe a good night's rest would clear her mind, and help her focus on her assignment. She only hoped it would at least.

**~X~**

Klaus fiddled with the card in his fingers, and maintained a serious expression on his face. He couldn't believe it. He still couldn't believe it. The one woman he wanted to never see again was the woman who was asking for a business deal.

He should turn her down. He should tell her the Hybrid is not interested in moving anything she had to offer.

He stood up from his office chair, and walked to the elongated window in his office. The window had the view of the city in the night, and Klaus loved gazing into the city. Of all the cities he had visited, New Orleans was his favorite.

But tonight, the city held little comfort. Klaus' mind filled with unanswered questions. The main one being, who was Caroline? She didn't seem like a gun runner to him, and he knew enough to know what gunrunners looked like and how they acted. Caroline didn't act like one. In fact, she acted nervous with false bravado.

His eyes narrowed when he recalled how Stefan padded her down, and the slight fear that flashed in her eyes as well as the stiffness of her body. He remembered the words she had spoken to Kol when he had touched her. Nobody touches her.

Just who was this woman, really? He wondered, glancing down at the card. Her name was embossed in the center with a website and phone number. The code she had mentioned was on the back. He shook his head as he dropped his arm to his side.

Why should he even bother? She was nothing, but a seemingly expert gun runner, but still he couldn't be too careful.

He needed to get to know her, but how could he when he didn't want to see her again? Closing his eyes, he envisioned her face, eyes, and smile. Her attitude spoke volumes, and captured his attention. He wanted to know more about her, and why she got into the business.

Shaking his head, he turned from the window. He had to focus. Someone in his organization was leaking information, and he needed to know who. He had spent six years running guns and weapons. He wasn't about to let it all go up in flames, because the U.S Marshals or Interpol was leaning on a member of his organization.

Perhaps he needed the new business, true, but he didn't know about the attractive supposed gun runner. His instincts told him to ask check her out, and to delve deeper. He had contacts; no one knew about, even contacts in the government, who could tell him about this Caroline Dobbs.

He smiled at the thought, and turned to pick up his phone, lying on his desk. Scrolling through the names, he touched the name of a contact, and put the phone to his ear.

"There's someone down here, I want you to check out for me." He replied, in a serious tone. "Caroline Dobbs. Let me know when you find something." He added, before ending the call.

He lowered the phone, and sighed. In the meantime, he needed to know the woman, before he could do business. After all, the Hybrid didn't do business with people he didn't know.

**~Next Morning~**

Caroline opened her eyes slowly with the alarm blowing from her phone. She groaned and rolled over to stop the blaring of Katy Perry's Roar coming from her phone. She sighed, and rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up. Sitting up, she stretched her arms in front of her, and yawned.

Climbing groggily out of her bed, she walked to the bathroom, to throw some cold water over her face. Walking back to her suitcase, she pulled out her jogging clothes, and quickly slipped them on. After pulling her hair back, grabbing her phone, and key, she headed out the room.

It was 5 o'clock in the morning, and the sun had yet to rise. It seemed crazy to go for a run, but she could take care of herself, if the need arose. Stretching slightly outside the building, she put her mp3 in the slot on her arm, and the earphones in her ears, and she began to run.

To the onlooker, it was just a regular run for a woman who wished to remain in shape, for Caroline it was a time to think. With each step she took, her mind became clearer, and more focused. She had to stay focused.

She ran until she made it to a cemetery, and she slowed down to a jog. Her eyes drifted over the headstones, and she took a deep breathe. Painful memories invaded her mind, and she shook her head, trying to get rid of them. Turning on her heel, she started back towards her hotel. She glanced at her watch, and realized she had been running for almost two hours. In between, her running and jogging, at some places, she had lost track of time, but it didn't seem to bother her, for running was the only thing that helped her mind focus.

Smiling at her accomplishment, she slowed down to a powerwalk, when the hotel came into view. She slowed her heart rate, and entered the hotel lobby. She smiled at the desk clerk, and hit the elevator button.

She took a deep breathe, when she entered the elevator, and gripped the steel railing as the elevator started upwards. As long as she lived, she would never get used to these things.

When it came to a stop, she let out the breathe she was holding, and exited quickly out of the car. She paused a few feet from her door, and stretched her muscles, unaware someone was watching her, until she straightened up.

Her eyes met his, as her back straightened for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, almost breathlessly.

Klaus smiled, and his eyes ran over her sweat covered body. "Taking in the sights." He remarked, seductively.

Caroline rolled her eyes, and hid the shivers running down her spine at his words. "At 7 in the morning?" She asked, walking towards her door.

He shrugged. "What better time?" He asked, with a humor gleam in his eyes.

She shook her head. "How about later in the day or better yet… never?" She asked, stopping in front of him.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "Now how are we to do business if we don't at least get to know each other?" He asked, with a pouting look on his face.

She shook her head. "If we do business, it will be during normal working hours, and not showing up at my door at 7 in the morning." She stated, with a firm smile on her lips.

He smirked, showing his dimples in an arrogant way. "There is nothing normal about our hours, Caroline. Surely you know that." He replied, in a low whisper.

"You know what I meant. Don't be twisting my words around." She stated, pointing her finger at him.

He shrugged his shoulders in an innocent way, and watched her move next to him to her door.

Unfortunately he was leaning against the wall beside her door, and she could smell the cologne and shampoo he used this morning. She tried to focus on getting the door open, when she realized she needed the key.

"I believe you need your key, sweetheart." Klaus remarked, with a laugh, pointing at the door.

She sent him a glare, and tried to resist the smile on her face. She reached for her card key in her pocket, and paused, when she saw a cup in her line of vision.

"What's this?" She asked, lifting her gaze to his.

Klaus gazed at the cup in wonderment. "Why I believe it's a cup of coffee." He replied, with a smile on his face.

She bit back a chuckle, and shook her head. "I can see it's a cup of coffee. What I meant was, what are you doing giving it to me?" She asked, looking at the coffee cup and then at him.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I thought you might want a cup." He replied, gently waving the cup in front of her.

"How do I know it's not poisoned?" She asked, lifting her brow.

Klaus smiled at the comment. "Now why would I poison a potential client?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. "Besides, I got a cup of my own, and I figured I could get you one too." He remarked, lifting his cup in front of him.

She pursed her lips, and took the cup he handed her, and took a small sip. Klaus shook his head at her action, and smiled, leaning his right shoulder on the wall next to the door.

"Satisfied?" He asked, lifting his own cup to his lips.

She gave him a mocking look, and opened the door to her hotel room. "As long as I don't keel over, I will be." She remarked with a smile.

Klaus chuckled at her comment, and remained in the hall as she entered her room.

"Are you just going to stand out there, or are you going to come in?" She asked, holding the door open.

"I thought you didn't trust me." He remarked, pushing away from the wall, and entered the room.

She shrugged, and closed the door behind her. "Well, if you try anything, I can defend myself, so…" She trailed off, taking another sip of coffee.

He smiled in amusement, as he turned to face her in the center of her room. "Yeah, I noticed how you beat up my brother last night." He remarked, sipping the rest of his coffee, and dumped the cup into the trash can next to her table.

She smiled in fond remembrance, but it faded slightly when she remembered the reason behind it. "He shouldn't have touched me." She whispered, setting the coffee on the table.

Klaus studied her actions when she leaned against the dividing wall of her hotel room. He took in her defensive stature, and firm gaze, even though he could tell it wasn't directed at him. "Well, he's nursing a bruised ego, and wrist, thanks to you." He remarked, pointing at her.

She smiled, lightly, and bowed her head for a moment. "He's lucky that's all I gave him." She remarked with a stern look.

Klaus smiled, and silently laughed at her words. "He's had worse than what you gave him, I assure you." He replied, with a certainty.

Caroline nodded, and cleared her throat. "So what exactly are you doing here?" She asked, pushing herself from the wall.

"I came because I wanted to see you again." He answered, walking to the cushioned chair, next to the table, and sat down.

Caroline studied him with trained eyes. "Well, if we are going to be working together, we're going to be seeing each other again." She said, as-matter-of-factly.

He nodded, and propped his left hand up on the table. "True, but before we do business, there are a few things that the Hybrid wishes to know, so…" He trailed off, moving his hand around.

Caroline sighed, and moved to the chair on the other side of the table. "What exactly does he want to know?" She asked, crossing her legs underneath table.

Klaus turned his head, and smiled at her in a calculating way. "For starters, he wants to know why you don't like to be touched." He replied, in a serious tone.

"He does or you do?" She asked, harshly with pain flashing in her eyes.

Klaus narrowed his eyes and turned in the chair, to place both arms on the table, clasping his hands together. "Does it matter?" He asked, softly.

Caroline straightened in her chair. "First off, I don't see why it makes any difference about my personal preferences when I can get the job done. Second, it's none of your business." She stated, in a firm, leave it there tone, lifting her brows at the last sentence.

Klaus tilted his head to the side, and narrowed his eyes. "Very defensive, aren't we, love?" He asked, watching her.

"I told you on the plane. I don't discuss my personal life, my past, or anything of that nature to strangers." She stated, shaking and nodding her head with her words.

"Well, the Hybrid doesn't do business with people he doesn't trust, at least a little bit, and if you are being uncooperative, then there might not be any business between us." He replied, with a stiff smile.

Caroline swallowed, and held his eyes in hers. "Well, you can tell him, the only reason I prefer not to be touched is personal, and I would rather not talk about it, and if he doesn't want to do business over something so trivial, then maybe I don't want to do business with him." She stated, harshly, knowing she might have just screwed up her first mission. All because of a little tick she had.

Klaus smiled at her answer, and realized that it was wrong to pressure her to reveal something from her past. He came to the conclusion at that moment; he would have to earn her trust, to even get the story behind her action.

"Fair enough." He replied, with a nod. "I'll let him know." He added, softly in a business tone.

Caroline relaxed in her chair, and lowered her gaze, nodding at his words. "You do that." She stated.

He smiled, and glanced at his watch. "Well, it's almost eight, and I have a meeting to go to." He replied, standing up, with a regretful look.

Caroline stood up with him, and tried to bite back the sadness she was feeling.

He paused as reached the door, and turned to face her. "Why don't you freshen up? I'll come back and pick you up at eleven for lunch, and if you wish, I can show you around the city." He replied, moving his right hand around, before dropping it to his side.

Caroline tilted her head. "What does that have to do with business?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

He smiled. "It doesn't. I just want to get to know you." He replied, dipping his head slightly, but his eyes remained fixed on hers.

Caroline wanted to say no, but he was the only connection to the Hybrid at the moment, and he said he talked directly to him. If she said yes, then she would be one step closer to getting the Hybrid.

Taking a deep breathe, she closed her eyes, as she exhaled with a loud sigh. "Fine." She stated with forced aggravation.

Klaus smiled, and nodded. "Fantastic, I'll see you at eleven then." He replied, opening the door, and finally leaving her there in the room by herself.

**~Downtown~**

Klaus shook his head, as he entered his office, and moved to his desk. Sitting down in the brown leather chair, he picked up his cell phone, and dialed the number.

"What did you find out?" He asked, coldly, when the other end picked up.

The voice sighed on the other end. "Nothing much, Caroline Dobbs seems to be off the radar. It's like she doesn't really exist. With the exception of a few busts, for the past five years, she has moved in thin air, it seems. Some of the busts took place overseas, and there is a warrant for her arrest in five different countries including this one."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, and leaned back in his chair. "Is that all?" He asked in aggravation.

"Look, Klaus, I had to pull a lot of strings, just to get this far. I placed a call to one of my buddies in the intelligence firm, but he hasn't called back. When he does, I'll let you know, but for now that's all."

"You better or else your family won't have a body to bury." He stated, ending the call before slamming the phone on the desk.

"Bad news from Washington, I take it." Elijah remarked entering the office.

Klaus glared, and slammed his hands on the desk. Pushing himself out of the chair, he walked to the window of his office, and gazed at the city below.

"She's a ghost in the system. My contact can't find much about her, only that she's wanted and had a few busts." He stated, absently with annoyance.

Elijah nodded. "What's really bothering you, Niklaus?" He asked, watching Klaus' back stiffen. "You never were this cautious with our other suppliers. What's different about this one?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Klaus stared absently out the window. "There is something about her that I can't quite figure out." He replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Perhaps it's because you are attracted to her." Elijah remarked, remembering Klaus' reaction to her just last night.

Klaus scoffed, and turned around to face his brother. "That's ridiculous, Elijah." He stated, shaking his head.

"Then what else would you call it?" Elijah asked, leaning against the desk.

"Being careful." Klaus answered, coldly. "She doesn't seem like she should be in the business. She's…" He trailed off with a distant look in his eyes.

"She's what, Niklaus?" Elijah asked, watching him carefully.

Klaus clamped his mouth shut, and swallowed with a hard gaze at his brother. He didn't say a word, as he turned on his heel, and left the office. He didn't know the answer, or he did, he just didn't want to know.

Elijah watched him leave with a soft gaze in his eyes. He suspected the answer, but he knew it would be pointless to tell Klaus. This was something he had to figure out for himself.

**~Eleven O'clock~**

Klaus closed his eyes, when he stood in the elevator in the hotel. His head leaned back against the wall, and jolted only a moment, when it stopped.

With a sigh, he exited the elevator, and headed towards the room. After their meeting last night, he had Stefan plant a few bugs in her room, and listen to see if she made any calls. He knew she probably found them, but he wanted her to know that he didn't trust her, not yet, maybe never.

He knocked on the door, and had to hold his breathe, when she opened the door, wearing black leggings, a long white tunic, which reached down to her knees, and black boots. Her hair was curled and fell down her shoulders. She was breathtaking.

She was doing her own appraisal. He was wearing the same outfit as this morning, jeans, a dark grey Henley shirt, and black combat boots. He was handsome, and she knew she had to be careful around him.

"Ready, love?" He asked, stepping to the side.

Caroline nodded, and placed the key card in the pocket of her leggings, along with a wad of cash. "I suppose." She replied, though she smiled at him.

Klaus returned her smile, and followed her down the hall to the elevators. When the doors opened, he watched her take a deep breath before entering the box.

"Don't like elevators?" He asked, softly.

She shook her head. "So many things could happen in them. Did you know you are more likely to die in an elevator than any other death?" She asked, heading towards the silver bars on the wall of the elevator.

Klaus shook his head. "Actually, I didn't." He replied, leaning next to her, after pushing the button to the ground floor.

Caroline nodded. "I got stuck in an elevator one time, and it wouldn't move for three hours, after that, I hate them." She replied, absently.

Klaus glanced at her, and studied her quietly. "Sometimes the best way to overcome fear is to face it, Caroline." He whispered, softly.

She scoffed. "Yeah, I face these things every day, and it doesn't help. I avoid them as much as I can." She replied, glancing at him.

"Well, then I'll have to remember that for future references." He replied with a smile.

She returned the smile, and nodded. "Thank you."

"Any time, love." He replied, feeling the elevator jolt to a stop.

Caroline clenched her jaw, and waited impatiently for the doors to open, before rushing out.

Klaus smiled at her manner, and shook his head.

"Where are we going?" She asked, waiting on him to follow her.

"Wherever you wish to go." He answered, stopping beside her.

Caroline smiled, and shrugged. "Well, I'm hungry." She began, watching him smile. "Know any good places to eat?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He answered, lifting his left arm for her to start walking.

Caroline started walking, and watched as Klaus opened the door for her. When they made it to the street, she turned to him, and smiled. "Where are we going?" She asked, as they headed down Bourbon Street.

Klaus only smiled, and led the way. "To get something to eat." He answered, watching her sigh.

"You wouldn't be trying to get me alone, would you?" She asked, glaring at him.

Klaus chuckled. "If you mean, get you alone to kill you," He paused, glancing at her with her eyes widening. "Then no, I meant what I said this morning. I just want to get to know you, to see if you were all you claim to be." He replied, with a hint of cold in his tone.

Caroline nodded, and hid the fear and nervousness from his searching eyes. She didn't reply to his comment as they continued walking, for she thought if she did, he would certainly hear the nervous crack she was sure would be in her voice.

_Get a grip, Caroline. You're a Marshal, start acting like one!_ She told herself in her mind. "You still haven't told me where we're going." She stated, lifting her head higher.

Klaus chuckled. "You'll see. Can't you be surprised?" He asked, turning to look at her.

Caroline shook her head. "Nope." She stated, firmly.

Klaus shook his head. "Well, then, you'll just have to be this time." He replied, with a coy smile.

She laughed, and shook her head. She glanced at him, and sighed. "Just this once." She replied, but it sounded more to herself, than to him.

Klaus nodded, and they continued walking, both trying to focus on what they needed to accomplish. One was trying to earn the other's trust, and the other was trying to find the truth.

* * *

**PLEASE NO HARSH COMMENTS! If you don't like it, that's fine, but I'm not forcing you to read it.**

**I know this was a long chapter, but I couldn't get myself to stop writing, and I hope it all turned out good.**

**Next Chapter will be up soon!**

**Until Next Time...**


	5. Present Chapter: Setting Up the Plan

**Okay, after much debate with myself, I've decided to try something different with this story. Every fifth chapter or so, I will have a short scene in the present. We'll call this chapter an experiment, for now, for I'm only going to try to see if you all like it. It will clear up what the Prologue may have confused, a little bit at least.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOU PATIENCE AND SUPPORT! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

**Present**

The hallway echoed in the courthouse as Caroline's heels clicked with each step she took. Her long hair was pulled back halfway, and her black business pant suit clung to her body as her white button down shirt stuck out from the black jacket.

To those standing in the hallway, she was a woman on a mission, and they were right. She had a job to do, and it wasn't the one she had been hired for. It was a personal one.

Her thoughts kept running over the last time she saw Klaus. It was heart breaking seeming him in that jail cell. If only she didn't have her job. If only he hadn't insisted on her following her job.

She stopped just outside the door, and sighed. Raising her hand, she knocked. This was a long shot, but what else could she do?

Klaus needed her. No one had ever needed her before. She glanced quickly to her left shoulder, and smiled to herself. Even separated, they were still connected.

Knocking once more, she heard a deep voice speak on the other end. She opened the door carefully, and stuck her head in.

She nodded to the man, sitting at the desk on the other end of the room. His black hair was neatly combed, and his blue eyes seemed to pierce the soul. It was no wonder he was a judge.

She entered the room, closed the door, and cautiously made it across the room. She stopped at the chair in front of the desk, and sat down, where he had pointed.

"How is he?" He asked, when she settle down.

Caroline sighed. "How do you think?" She asked, not caring who she was talking to.

He sighed, and pressed his finger of his right hand to the bridge of his nose. "I told him this was dangerous." He replied, dropping his hand on the desk.

She shook her head. "I called Elijah, everything is set." She began, lowly.

He nodded, and leaned back against the chair. "Does Klaus know?" He asked, propping his elbows on the armrests of his chair, while crossing his fingers.

She shook her head again. "No, he doesn't." She replied, lowering her eyes.

"If he were to find out…Caroline, you know what he would do." He replied with slight concern.

She lifted her gaze, and shook her head. "Klaus knows something is going on, and at the moment it's best if he doesn't know everything. Besides this was his idea." She added, urgently.

He nodded, and placed his forehead on his hands. "Klaus and his bright ideas." He whispered, lifting his head to gaze at her.

"It'll work, Damon." She whispered, leaning forward. "It has to." She added, more to herself than to him.

He studied her for a moment, and sighed. "Are you saying that because you know, or because you want it to?" He asked, softly, cocking his brow.

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "I have to believe that it will." She replied, avoiding his gaze.

"You really love him, don't you?" He asked, watching her smile brightly.

"I do." She answered, finally looking at him. "We even had an argument in the cell block, in case people were listening, so they believe that he hates me." She replied, lowering her gaze.

"You used the jammer, didn't you?" He asked, watching her nod.

"After the argument, so they don't know the truth about us." She whispered, lifting her gaze.

Damon nodded, and shook his head. "When is everything going to come down?" He asked, after a moment.

She smiled, coldly. "Tomorrow, after the trial," She replied, with a cold tone.

Damon smiled, and nodded. "Stefan said you had what it takes." He whispered, watching her lower her face for a moment.

She nodded, and lifted her head. Pulling out something from her pocket, she handed it to Damon. "He sent this." She whispered, watching Damon nod in understanding.

"I better go. I have another chance to talk to Klaus, without the cameras and bugs." She stated, glancing at her watch, before standing up.

Damon stood up, and caught her gaze. "Caroline, what you are doing for this family…you do know what will happen if you are discovered?" He asked, seriously.

She nodded. "For him, it's a price I'm willingly to take." She stated, seriously, before starting towards the door.

Damon nodded, and glanced down at the necklace in his hand. He smiled as he opened the locket, and caught the images of his dear wife and child. At least they were safe.

**~X~**

Caroline nodded to the familiar guard at the cell block, and watched him nod.

The door opened, and she entered the gray room she had been in the day before. She felt her heart beat faster as she caught him leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, and his face stern.

"Klaus," She whispered, approaching the bars.

He sighed, and pushed against the wall, to rush towards her. He studied her face, and knew they were free to talk.

"I hate fighting with you, love." He whispered, reaching through the bars to touch her face.

She smiled, and leaned against his hand. "Me too." She whispered, threading her right hand through the bars to touch his face. "We have a few minutes. The guard is supposed to let me know when the cameras are turned on." She replied, pressing against the bars.

"Who turned them off?" He asked, searching her eyes.

She smiled, and bit her bottom lip. "Rebekah." She whispered, watching his eyes widen, and then he let out a laugh.

"Let me guess, she used her wiles to get them too." He replied, shaking his head.

Caroline laughed, and nodded. "She didn't even protest this time." She replied, her eyes dancing.

He shook his head. "I've missed that look in your eyes, love." He whispered, rubbing his thumb over her lips.

She opened her mouth, and gently nibbled his thumb. She smiled when she heard him intake his breath.

"Caroline, that's dangerous, love." He whispered, huskily.

"Live dangerously." She whispered, remembering another time when she said those words.

He shook his head, and lowered his gaze. "Why did you want me to kill you?" He asked, after a moment.

She sighed. Remembering when she said those words the last time she was in here. "I hate seeing you in here, and if you had killed me, then you wouldn't be in here, no matter if you had planned it or not." She replied, sadly. "At least, it wouldn't have been me." She whispered, dropping her right hand to the bars.

Klaus sighed, and shook his head. "Caroline, look at me," He whispered, watching her lift her fallen gaze to him. "I couldn't kill you then, because I had already fallen in love with you. I didn't know what the future held for us at the time; all I knew was that I couldn't pull that trigger." He whispered, watching her eyes fill with tears.

She closed her eyes, and felt his hand stroke her face tenderly. "Are you truly not angry with me?" She asked, opening her eyes to hold his.

He smiled. "Caroline, it was my plan to get caught and who better than the woman who was sent to do it?" He whispered, with a wink.

She shook her head. "We are going to have a long talk when you get out of here, mister." She stated, her old fire coming back.

He chuckled, and moved his hand to the back of her head. "I can't wait, love." He whispered, placing his lips on hers through the bars.

She moved her hand to his orange colored chest, and returned the kiss with all the passion she could muster with the little space they had.

The door opened, and the guard stuck his head in. "Caroline, you have two minutes."

She pulled back, and turned her head, to smile at the man. "Thanks, Matt." She whispered, turning her gaze back to Klaus. "What?" She asked when he gave her a questioning look. "We needed someone to watch over you, and who better than one of your own men." She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

He chuckled. "You are full of surprises, love." He whispered, pulling her back to give her a quick kiss.

She smiled, and pulled back from him. "I'll come to see you again, before the trial." She replied, holding onto his hand. "Elijah told me to tell you, everything is set." She stated, giving his hand a squeeze.

Klaus nodded in understanding. "I'll be waiting." He whispered, watching her send him a bright smile.

"I love you." She signed, lifting her right hand, dropping her middle and ring finger to the palm of her hand, while her thumb, pointer, and pinky fingers remained up.

He smiled, and felt his heart skip a beat the words. "I love you." He signed back with his left hand.

She nodded, and reluctantly let go of his hand, before approaching the door. She glanced back at him, and smiled before disappearing behind the closing door, leaving Klaus in the room.

Alone and yet, he wasn't.

* * *

**What did you think? PLEASE NO HARSH COMMENTS!**

**Remember this is an experimental chapter. If you like it, then every fifth chapter will have a short glimpse into the present, so...**

**With these present chapters, it will have a past chapter quickly following, so expect another chapter a little later today.**

**Until Next Time...**


	6. Opening Up A Little At A Time

**This chapter is not one of favorites, but it is what it is. I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

**~One Year Earlier~**

They walked in silence, as the sounds of the city drifted to their ears. The restaurant Klaus had taken her was a small establishment, owned by an older lady who apparently had ties to the family, judging by the familiar way she greeted Klaus.

While they were waiting for their food, they had decided to walk along the pier just below the restaurant.

Caroline smiled as she felt the salty breeze blow in her face. She had never seen the river of the Mississippi nor the ocean, well this particular ocean.

"First time?" Klaus asked, watching her carefully.

She blushed, and dipped her head. "I never had the chance to see the Mississippi, except on planes." She replied, honestly.

He nodded, and smiled. "Well, then, what do you think of it?" He asked, watching her face light up.

"It's beautiful." She whispered with her eyes scanning the water.

Klaus studied her for a moment, and watched the wind blow her hair to the right side of her face. His eyes narrowed when he noticed a long white jagged line on the left side of her neck. He turned his body to get a better view of the line, when she noticed his interest, and shifted her body, while pulling her hair back over her neck.

"What happened?" He asked, softly.

She shrugged, and folded her arms over her chest. "It's nothing." She replied, in avoidance. "Shouldn't the food be ready?" She asked, turning around to head up the pier.

He shook his head, and reached forward to grasp her right hand in his. He knew she didn't like to be touched, but he wanted answers.

She felt currents run through her skin at his touch, and she resisted the urge to hit, though her body stiffened.

He let go of her hand, and caught her eyes with his. "Caroline…" He began, watching her eyes fill with slight fear for only a moment, and then closed up.

"It happened in the past." She began, not wanting to open the door. "And it's best left unsaid." She added turning away from him, and quickly ran up the pier.

She made it inside the restaurant, and headed to where she saw the ladies room sign. She opened the bathroom door, and was grateful no one was in there. She locked the door, and ran to the sink. She should have remembered to put makeup on her neck.

She grasped the sink with her hands, and kept her head bowed as her body began to shake. She remembered her instructor at the academy telling her to take deep breathes. They all knew about her past, and knew of her aversion to touching, though she never spoke of it. She didn't have too.

They all knew him.

She took deep breathes, while trying to push her memories to the back of her mind. She was a Marshal, for crying out loud. She needed to control herself. She lifted her head, and saw her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were weary, and full of fear.

She knew Klaus didn't mean any harm, even though she knew what he was capable of, she saw his concern flashing in his eyes when he chased after her.

She never told a soul about what happened, not even to the psychiatrist she was sent to. She learned long ago, to keep those memories and feelings buried deep within her, and she wasn't about to change her mind.

She heard a knock on the door, and she stiffened slightly until she heard his voice.

"Caroline, I'm…sorry." He replied, tenderly, and she smiled at his hesitance. "Sheila says the food's done, if you're ready." He added, after a moment.

She nodded, and turned the facet on for a moment and grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser. "I'll be right there." She called out, wetting the rag, and pressing it to her neck.

She could do this. She could do this.

Tossing the towel in the trash, she unlocked the door, and sighed when she saw him standing at the door.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted, just now." She replied with sincerity.

He shrugged, but saw the pain in her eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked, softly.

She nodded, but with the stare of his eyes, she wanted to shake her head. "Let's go get that food." She replied with false bravado.

He nodded, knowing it was going to take baby steps for her to open up, and he was startled to know he wanted her to.

They ate in silence, and he noticed how she seemed to drift off.

"Something on your mind?" He asked, taking a bite of the jambalaya.

She jerked her head, and smiled as she shook her head. "No, I was just looking at the water through the window. It's so peaceful out there." She replied, absently.

He nodded. "Until a storm disrupts it." He remarked, moving his fork around his food.

"Even with it being peaceful, you have no idea when it's going to turn violent." She replied in small agreement, lowering her eyes to her food.

"Speaking from personal experience, love?" He asked, trying not to press.

She sighed, and closed her eyes. "Have you talked to Hybrid?" She asked, changing the subject.

He sighed, and lowered his fork to his plate. He lifted his gaze to hers, and nodded. "I have." He replied, professionally.

"And?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders.

He smirked, and shook his head. "He doesn't know yet. He's still trying to figure you out." He replied, truthfully.

She shook her head. "How can he figure me out when he hasn't even met me?" She asked, watching him smile, knowingly.

"Trust me, he has his ways." Klaus answered, nodding.

She shook her head once more, and continued to eat her food. "So, where are we going after this?" She asked, taking a bite of her food.

Klaus smiled, and dipped his head. "What is with you and surprises, love?" He asked, watching her smile.

"Surprises are great, when you know what they are." She replied, with a light smile.

He shook his head. "If you know what they are, then they are not surprises." He replied, pointing his fork to her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, if you know what they are then you can be prepared for them." She remarked with a faint tone in her voice.

He became solemn at her words. "How did you get into this business, Caroline?" He asked, leaning back in his chair. "You said on the plane, that you fell into it. How?" he asked, watching her sigh.

She dropped her fork, and leaned back against her chair. "I learned at a very young age, that if I wanted anything I had to fight to get it." She began, her eyes lowering for a second. "I wanted the perfect life, and I wasn't going to get it the old fashioned way." She added, knowing it was partly true. "So I fought from the ground up, to get to where I am, and I don't regret a single moment of it." She stated, firmly.

He seemed satisfied with her answer, and she was relieved by that. "What about you?" She asked, watching him smirk.

"What about me?" He asked, cocking a brow.

"How did you get into the business?" She asked, pushing her plate away.

He shook his head. "Just like you." He began, pointing at her. "I wanted a better life than I had, and so I worked hard until I found something I'm excellent at, and here I am." He replied, elaborating slightly.

She nodded in understanding. "Do you regret the choice you made?" She asked, softly.

He scowled, and she had her answer. "No, I don't. That decision helped my family, and I wouldn't change that for anything." He stated, a little harshly.

She bowed her head in understanding. Was it possible to feel sorry for the enemy? She didn't know, but she was feeling something and it wasn't repulsion.

He turned his head, and stood up. "Come on." He stated, leaving the table.

She sighed as she watched him leave the restaurant in a hurry. She smiled at the hostess, who returned the smile in understanding, and quickly followed him down the pier to the edge of the river.

"Hey, look I'm sorry, if I said something to upset you." She practically shouted, causing him to stop on the pier.

"Why are you really here?" He demanded, watching her take a step back from the fire in his eyes.

She inhaled deeply, and sighed. "You know why." She answered, bravely.

He shook his head. "No, a woman like you doesn't belong in this kind of business." He stated, walking towards her.

She glared at him. "And what kind am I?" She asked, staring at him.

He moved his eyes over her body, and smirked coldly. "A decent one," He whispered, finally. "A woman so full of light and life, a woman so wrong for this kind of work." He added, watching her face melt into confusion.

She opened her mouth for a moment. She hadn't expected that. She stared into his eyes, and saw that he was telling the truth. She also noticed how he seemed to be leaning towards her.

She wanted to move, but she couldn't. Her nerve endings were on fire with the intensity of his gaze, and she wanted to know why. She leaned forward, and waited until they were an inch apart, when he pulled back.

She took a deep breathe, and turned away from him, when she heard him curse and pick up his phone.

"What?" He stated in the receiver.

She felt a cold chill run through her at his tone.

"I'll be there in two hours." He stated after a moment, and cursed once more. "I'm sorry, Caroline, but I have an urgent matter to take care of." He replied, watching her nod her head, though her back was to him.

He approached her, and wanted to touch her. "Caroline, I meant what I said before." He whispered.

She bit her bottom lip, and nodded. Her mind was replaying what had just happened. "I know." She remarked, turning to face him. "And you're right. I don't seem to fit in this world, but I do, and nothing you say or do is going to get me out of it." She stated, brushing past him, heading up the pier.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of telling you what to do, love." He shouted, with a smirk on his face.

She stopped in her tracks, and wheeled around. "Are you mocking me?" She asked, folding her arms around her chest.

He smirked, and closed the distance between them, only to watch her stiffen, but not much. "Now, why would I do that, love?" He asked, lifting his arms out.

"You don't think I can do my job." She stated, glaring at him.

He smiled, and shook his head. "I didn't say you couldn't." He stated, watching her lower her gaze. "I only said you don't seem like the type of person who does this kind of work." He replied, reiterating his words from before.

She sighed, and averted her gaze. "Then why did you bring me here?" She asked, finally looking at him. "Because I can tell you, I won't be seduced into telling you my secrets." She stated, firmly, holding her head up high. "I came here to do a job, and that's exactly what I intend to do." She added, watching him walk towards her.

"I have no intention of seducing you, Caroline. I merely brought you here to learn more about you, and what I've seen has only proved my point." He stated, gazing in her eyes.

"And what point is that?" She asked, feeling her heart beat faster at his gaze.

"You are not the type for this job, which makes me wonder why you even try." He whispered, stopping within a few inches from her.

"And what exactly have you seen?" She asked, frozen in her spot.

He smirked for only a second before his face fell. "I see a woman who has had a tragic past." He began.

"How…?" She began when he lifted his right hand to the left side of her neck, but didn't touch.

"The scar on your neck, Caroline, I've seen enough to know that someone hurt you, which is why you hate being touched, preferably by a man." He replied, softly.

She stiffened at his words, and lowered her gaze.

"Who was it?" He asked tenderly, but inquiringly.

She lifted her gaze and glared at him. "Why do you even care?!" She shouted. "You only met me yesterday, and you expect me to tell you all about my past just because you believe we might work together!" She continued, her eyes flashing.

Klaus scowled, and nodded. "Is your job the only thing that's important to you?" He asked, after a moment, watching her face turn to slight surprise.

"Yes." She stated, after a moment.

He nodded slowly at her answer, but she could see the slight pain in his eyes. "You have a lot to learn then, Caroline." He whispered, taking a small step towards her. "One day, you will wake up, and realize that a job is just a job, and then you will feel an emptiness you can't control, and will never be able to fill." He whispered, with a hint of seduction.

Caroline's eyes searched his, and she swallowed. "You sound like you speak from experience." She whispered, though her voice sounded shaky.

Klaus smirked, and lowered his gaze to her mouth, before he stepped back. "You have no idea, love." He whispered, tilting his head slightly to the right.

Caroline released her breath, and lowered her gaze.

"I'll walk you back to your hotel." He stated, with a touch of cold in his voice.

She sighed, and lifted her eyes to the blue sky. She had been so close, so close to telling him everything. Why did she suddenly want to tell a stranger everything? She turned her body, when he walked past her, and she watched him walk up the steps to the restaurant. She followed him with sadness in her heart. Something in his voice made her want to hold him, and that was new for her.

She paused, when a dark skinned young woman, about her age, walked out with a bag in her hand.

"Klaus." She replied, in a slight southern drawl.

Klaus paused, and Caroline noticed his face soften slightly. Her eyes followed his to the woman. The woman had a sense of warmth in her tone and eyes, but her body was slightly stiff.

"Kol called, and ordered this." She stated with a hint of annoyance.

Klaus shook his head. "Bonnie, when are you going to give in, and put him out of our misery?" He asked, taking the bag from her.

Bonnie shook her head, and smiled. "When he comes to his senses." She stated, with a smile, and turned to Caroline. "Bonnie Bennett." She replied, holding out her hand.

Caroline nodded, and returned her shake. "Caroline Dobbs." She replied with ease.

Bonnie smiled. "I hope Klaus is treating you with respect." She replied with a wink at Klaus.

Klaus shook his head. "I'll send Kol your wishes." He replied, walked past her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Send him my condolences." She stated, watching Klaus turn his head back to her. "For the next time I see him, I'll kill him." She stated with a light tone.

Klaus chuckled, and shook his head as he headed to the door.

Caroline sighed, and moved to follow Klaus, when she felt Bonnie grasp her upper arm.

"I'll be careful if I were you. Klaus has his good points, but once someone crosses him. He becomes a wolf that won't stop." Bonnie replied, with a serious tone.

Caroline tilted her head and studied her. She didn't say a word as she nodded, and moved away from the woman.

Bonnie watched her go, and she couldn't stop a smile from forming on her lips. Caroline was something special and maybe she was the one for Klaus.

Klaus escorted Caroline up to her hotel room, and waited until she opened the door. He nodded, and turned to leave when she called his name.

He turned around, and saw pain reflecting in her eyes. "Thank you for today." She whispered, in defeat.

Klaus smiled faintly, but only nodded. "Maybe someday I'll show you the rest of the city." He replied, seriously.

Caroline nodded. "Maybe, and maybe I'll…" She trailed off, bowing her head.

Klaus smiled and walked up to her. "I look forward to that day, Caroline." He whispered, leaning forward.

Caroline held her breathe, but remained very still as his lips touched her cheek in a soft caress. She felt her stomach flutter at the touch, and lifted her gaze when he pulled back.

"Caroline…" He began, searching her eyes for a moment.

Her heart began to beat faster as the gaze became intense; suddenly he stepped back, and headed to the elevator.

She stood in her doorway, and watched him glance back at her with a smile before he entered the elevator and disappeared for the rest of the day.

**~X~**

Klaus entered his home, and headed for the kitchen. He found Kol sitting in front of the small marble island with a sullen look on his face.

Klaus dropped the bag on the island, and smiled when Kol glanced at the bag longingly.

"You should call her, Kol." Klaus remarked, opening the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

Kol shook his head. "Why would I get involved with a woman with the work I do?" He asked, turning his gaze to his hands on the island.

Klaus sighed and shook his head. "There are not many women in the world who would understand this work. Bonnie does, and she still cares, Kol." He replied, firmly.

Kol lifted his gaze, and frowned. "I can't risk it, Nik." He replied, shaking his head. His face transformed after a moment, and he smiled. "By the way, why do you want me to call a woman? You aren't one to push romance, Nik." He asked, with a sigh.

Klaus sighed, and sipped his water. "I'm not pushing it. You're just bloody irritating without her." He stated, in a low tone.

Kol shook his head, and kept silent for a moment. "How is the little tasty morsel from last night?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Klaus frowned, and glared at his brother. "Say another word about her and I'll cut out your liver." He stated, harshly.

Kol shrugged, and smiled. "She's gotten under skin, brother." He replied, watching Klaus squirm slightly.

"I haven't known her long enough." Klaus stated, stiffly.

Kol shrugged, and grabbed the bag, as he slid off the stool. "Sometimes it only takes a day, Nik." He replied, with knowledge.

Klaus shook his head, and watched his little brother walk to the doorway. "How did the trade go?" He asked, professionally.

Kol paused, and turned his head. A dark glint appeared in his eyes. "Taken care of," He stated, darkly.

Klaus nodded, and smiled. "Marcel?" He asked.

Kol chuckled. "In the dark," He replied.

Klaus nodded, and smirked. "Good." He stated, setting the bottle on the counter. "Very good." He whispered with certainty and a dangerous smile.

* * *

**What did you think? PLEASE NO HARSH COMMENTS!**

**I'm very excited that the experimental chapter was such a success. The present chapters will come about every other fifth chapter, so hopefully there won't be any confusion.**

**And like I said, this chapter is not one of my favorites, but I hope you will enjoyed it anyway.**

**Coming Soon: Why does Caroline avoid touching? And yet why did she allow Klaus' touch? How will Klaus discover the truth about Caroline's job? How will he react? What is Kol and Bonnie's story? Find out as we continue...**

**Until Next Time...**


	7. Discussions and a Job Offer

**Sorry for the long wait for this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter as an apology!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I LOVE YOU ALL! :)**

**Warning: There is smut below! (Not what you think, though)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Caroline had just finished getting ready for bed, when a knock was heard on her hotel door. She turned to the door, and looked out the peephole. She took a step back, and her brow furrowed in curiosity. Unlocking the door, she opened it a little ways.

"Bonnie?"

The dark skinned girl smiled warmly. "I'm sorry for coming this late, but I was wondering if we could talk." She replied, softly.

Caroline glanced at the watch on her wrist, and nodded slowly. "Okay, sure…" She trailed off as she stepped aside, allowing the girl to enter the room.

Bonnie smiled and looked around the room. It was just as she expected it to be.

"What can I do for you?" Caroline asked, as she closed the door, and locked it securely behind her.

Bonnie turned around, and motioned to the chair beside them. Seeing Caroline nod, she sat down, and made herself comfortable. "I thought you could use some girl talk, and besides I've been dying to a small chat with someone outside of the family." She replied, smiling.

Caroline sat down on the bed, and nodded, still unsure if this girl would be an ally or an enemy.

Bonnie smiled wider. "I know, you're thinking that you don't know if you can trust me or not." She replied, waving her hands around.

Caroline's eyes widened a little, but she let out a nervous laugh.

"My Grams calls me a physic, because I read some peoples thoughts." She replied, with a laugh, though her eyes rolled.

Caroline smiled, and shook her head. "You believe her?" She asked, a little disbelieving.

Bonnie smiled, and dipped her head. "I have no reason not to. She may be a little crazy in some of her beliefs, but she is my Grams, and she did raise me." She replied, seriously.

Caroline nodded, and lowered her eyes. 'It must be nice to have people believe in you.' She thought to herself.

"It has its advantages." Bonnie replied, watching Caroline jerk her head up.

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm sorry; sometimes I don't know when to keep quiet about it." She replied, lifting her hands in defense.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "That's okay." She replied, politely.

Bonnie tilted her head. "Actually, the real reason I came was to discuss Klaus." She replied, leaning on her knees.

Caroline swallowed, nervously. "What about him?" She asked, nonchalantly.

Bonnie tilted her head to the side. "I saw the way you were looking at him, Caroline." She replied, watching Caroline dip her head down.

Caroline licked her chapped lips, and shook her head. "I've only just met him." She stated, avoiding eye contact for a moment, and then locked eyes with Bonnie.

Bonnie stood up, and walked over to Caroline. She sat down on the bed next to her, and sighed. "I know you've just met him, Caroline, but Klaus is like gravity. You get sucked in without knowing it." She replied, in a low voice.

Caroline lowered her eyes, and her fingers fiddled with her jogging pants. "I just came here for a business deal, Bonnie, not a relationship." She replied, standing up and moving away from the girl.

Bonnie sighed. "I know all about the deal you want, Caroline. That's why I came." She stated, shifting on the bed. "I'm not discouraging you from forming a friendship with Klaus or anything else for that matter." She began, watching Caroline turn around opening her mouth. She shook her head, and stopped Caroline from speaking. "I just want you to know what you are getting into." She replied.

Caroline folded her arms over her chest. "I know what I'm getting into." She stated, firmly.

Bonnie nodded. "I know you think you know, but this family…" She trailed off, with firm eyes. "There are reasons they are the most feared in the business, and Klaus…" She began with a soft laugh. "He's the worst of them." She finalized, watching Caroline shift on her feet.

"You seem to be on good terms with them, especially Klaus." Caroline replied, after a moment.

Bonnie smiled. "That's because I trust them with my life. Klaus saved mine years ago, and saved my Grams. They have been nothing, but good to us since, as far back as I can remember." She explained, moving her hands around. "So believe me, when I tell you, be careful, not just for your sake, but for Klaus'." She whispered, standing up.

Caroline watched her carefully, and lowered her eyes. She wanted to tell her that she was always careful, but something kept her mouth shut.

Bonnie sighed, and folded her arms over chest for a brief moment, and then dropped them. "You think you know about this family, but the truth, Caroline, you don't. I'm saying this, because I like you. I like what you bring out in Klaus. He's been in the dark for so long, and this evening with you, I've seen him smile more times than I remember in a day." She replied, stepping closer to Caroline. "Just be careful, Klaus and the family are under a lot of pressure right now, and if you push too far with the deal your proposing, or in anything, they will push back, and it's not pretty." She added, darkly.

Caroline searched the woman's eyes carefully, and saw the truth in them. "Why are you telling me this?" She asked, softly, her eyes narrowing.

Bonnie smiled. "Like I said, I like you. I'm a pretty good judge of character, and I could tell that you were special when I first saw you." She replied, glancing at the clock on the night stand. "Well, it's getting late. I better head on home, before Grams has a fit." She replied, lightly. "I hope we can talk again, Caroline, under more pleasant circumstances." She added with a smile.

Caroline nodded, as Bonnie walked towards the door. "Bonnie," She called out, as the girl opened the door. "Thanks, for telling me." She said, nodding her head.

Bonnie smiled. "Anytime." She returned, nodding her head, leaving the room, and shutting the door behind her.

Caroline sighed as the door closed with a soft click. She closed her eyes, and went to lock the door before heading towards her bed.

'What a day.' She thought to herself, as she settled in her bed for a moment, and then turned the lamp off to drift off to sleep.

**~X~**

Bonnie sighed as she walked out of the hotel, and out into the streets of New Orleans. She turned and headed down towards the restaurant, which was also her home, and tugged the jacket she had around her to keep the sea air from making her shiver.

"Well, now, what is a pretty thing like you doing out in the streets by yourself?"

She stopped, and rolled her eyes. "None of your business." She stated, walking onward, not bothering to look behind her.

"Awe, come one, now, honey, I just want to talk to you."

Bonnie shook her head, and continued to ignore the man in the shadows. Normally, she wouldn't even be bothered by something like this, but something told her to run, and hope she could outrun him.

She picked up speed, but she heard him picking up speed too. She felt a hand on her upper right arm, and she whirled around, and stared into the dark eyes of her attacker.

"Let go of me!" She stated, bringing her knee up, and hitting him in the groin.

He bent over, and screamed, letting go of her arm. She turned around, and started to head down the street. She needed to get away, but the further she got, the more scared she became.

She stopped in an alley, and turned every which way, trying to find a place to hide, when she heard footsteps heading towards her.

"Think, Bonnie." She whispered, turning her head around with eyes searching every nook and cranny.

"Looks like you are out of places to go."

She turned around, and tried to back away. She inwardly cringed as she looked at him more closely. He was disgusting with yellow teeth, oily hair, a two day beard, and raggedy clothes.

"Get away from me." She stated, wishing she had brought her revolver with her.

He sneered, and shook his head. "Not a chance, honey." He snarled, stepping closer to her.

Bonnie swallowed, and backed up against the brick wall.

"I believe the lady said, get away."

Bonnie sighed in relief as she recognized the voice.

The man turned around and he glared at the intruder. "I believe this is none of your business." He stated, with a snarl.

Kol stepped into the light, and shook his head. "Actually, you are attacking a rather special friend of mine, so that makes it my business." He replied, smirking lightly.

The attacker narrowed his eyes, and stepped towards Kol. "Well, then, I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson of manners then." He remarked, pulling out a small knife.

Kol chuckled. "Oh, would you? I love being taught new things." He replied, stepping further into the alley, and glanced at Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled at him, though her eyes held slight terror and worry. He sent her a wink, attempting to calm her.

The attacker lunged at Kol, but Kol dived to the side, grasping the assailant's wrist with his left hand. Turning the man's hand in his own, Kol smirked as he heard the wrist crack from the pressure and the twist he gave it, causing the knife to fall on the ground.

The man gave a cry of pain, and lifted his left hand to punch Kol's face. Kol ducked and twisted on his feet, and grasped the head in a headlock. The man gasped for air, and struggled underneath Kol's grasp.

Bonnie watched with fear as Kol was about to snap the man's neck. Knowing, this would cause more harm than good, she stepped forward, and touched his arm lightly.

Kol glanced at her, and gazed into her eyes. Frowning, he squeezed tighter, and the man became limp in his arms. Kol dropped the man on the ground, and turned to her.

Seeing her with fear written on her face, he shook his head, and pulled her into his embrace. "Oh, lass." He whispered, holding her close.

She held onto him with all the strength she could muster, and turned her head on his chest to look at the man on the ground. "I was so scared." She whispered, holding him tighter.

He kissed her head, and sighed. "I know. When I saw you running down the street, I knew something was wrong." He whispered, wanting to tell her that he was actually following her.

She knew, though. She knew he had been following her. She had felt him, and a part of her knew he would rescue her.

"You should have let me kill him, Bonnie." He whispered, glaring at the man's body.

She sighed. "With all the heat, the family has been getting lately, one more body would not look too good, Kol." She replied, pulling back to look at him.

Kol shook his head. "He could have killed you or raped you, Bonnie." He stated, through clenched teeth.

Bonnie nodded. "I know, but…" She trailed off when he shook his head.

"No, buts, Bonnie, no man should ever touch you or even attempt too. Not as long as I'm around." He stated, firmly.

Bonnie smiled lightly. "I didn't know you still cared." She whispered, grasping the back of his black jacket.

He sighed, and touched her face lightly. "I'll always care." He whispered, searching her eyes tenderly.

She smiled, and felt a blush rise on her cheeks. "Take me home." She whispered, shivering against him.

Kol smiled, and led her out of the alley. They were halfway to her house, when she paused on the sidewalk.

"Kol, when I said…" She drifted off when he sighed.

"I know what you meant, Bonnie, but we can't." He whispered, glancing down at her.

Bonnie shook her head. "Kol, why do you have to be so stubborn?" She asked, stepping away from him.

Kol shook his head. "Why am I?" He asked, glaring at her. "Why are you!?" He shouted, pointing his finger at her.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him, and folded her arms over her chest. "Why am I?!" She stated, scoffing.

He nodded. "Yes, why are you?!" He shouted. He stepped closer to her. "I told you we couldn't see each other because of what was happening in the family. That does not make me stubborn when I'm protecting you!" He stated, watching her laugh cruelly.

"Yes, it does, because I don't need protecting, at least not from whoever is trying to get to you." She stated, stepping closer to him. "Kol, you're scared." She replied, gazing into his eyes.

Kol shook his head, but she continued. "Yes, you are. You're scared because I love you no matter what you've done, and I always will." She whispered, watching his eyes water with unshed tears, though his jaw was clenched.

She nodded, and turned her head. "Thanks for saving me tonight." She whispered, stepping away from him. "Good night." She added, turning towards the house.

Kol shook his head, and grasped her right upper arm, and pulled her to him. Before she could say a word, his lips landed on hers in a searing kiss. She moaned and melted against him, as his tongue penetrated into hers.

His arms moved around to her waist, and held her tight against him. Her right arm wrapped around his neck, and her left hand rested on his chest.

He slowly lifted from her lips, and opened his eyes, watching her open hers. He smiled as the soft light from the moon illuminated in her eyes.

"Oh, my Bonnie lass." He whispered, lowering his face once more, and kissing her with all the kept up passion he felt.

Tearing away from her lips, he picked her up, and carried her in the back door of her house, and into a quaint little bedroom. Knowing her Grams was sound asleep and a floor above them, he placed her on the bed, and proceeded to digest her of her clothing.

Bonnie pushed his jacket to the floor, and pulled his dark shirt over his head. Her long fingers raked over his chest, as he unfastened her brassiere, and pushed it off her shoulders, leaving her topless in front of him.

He lowered his face, and gently took her right breast into his mouth, and sucked gently, causing Bonnie to shiver and moan. He moved to her left breast, all the while his mouth never leaving her skin.

Her back arched against him, and her fingers threaded through his hair, and bit her bottom lip. Moving down her body, with his lips, Kol unfastened her pants, and pushed them down, stopping only to take off her ankle boots and socks. Once she was completely naked, Kol smiled as he took her in.

Bonnie smiled, and blushed at the ravishing look he was giving her. Sitting up, she kissed his lips, while her hands moved to his jeans, and unbuttoned them. Kicking off his boots, and socks, he let his jeans fall down to his ankles, and then proceeded to kick them off.

He paused long enough to pull out a precaution, and slipped it on, before he pushed her down on the bed while kissing her.

Lifting his face, he looked down into her eyes, as he pushed inside of her, slowly, tortuously. They moaned together, and Bonnie's fingernails raked along Kol's back at the pleasure she felt.

His hips arched downward, and her legs wrapped around his waist, bringing the pleasure around ten-fold. Her back arched against him, as he thrusted gently, and then roughly as his stamina proved to be too much.

Bonnie wanted to scream, but to scream would wake her Grams, and how could she explain Kol? Kol seemed to understand, for his eyes locked with hers, and together they rode the pleasure, silently screaming, until Kol couldn't take it anymore, and slammed his lips onto hers, as the pleasure hit him like waves on the beach outside.

Bonnie held him and kissed him, until his thrusting stopped, and even then she didn't want to let go. The man she loved had loved her that night.

"Bonnie…" He whispered, lifting his head, still panting from the force of their lovemaking. Sweat formed on his brow, and Bonnie gently wiped it away.

She shook her head. "No, Kol, not tonight. Tomorrow, you can regret this, but tonight, love me." She whispered, knowing when she woke up the next morning he would be gone.

Kol sighed, and shook his head. "I don't, Bonnie, and I never will." He whispered, kissing her lips tenderly.

Bonnie smiled against his lips, and kept the smile on her face until she drifted off to sleep, hoping he would be there when she woke up.

He wasn't.

**~Next Morning~**

Caroline sat at the table of the little restaurant in her hotel, and wrote down notes in her notebook. She hadn't received a phone call from Klaus or her boss that morning, and she didn't know which one she liked better. Granted, she was down there to find the Hybrid and bring him in, but after the visit from Bonnie the night before, she was beginning to think it was a mistake agreeing to the assignment.

She sighed, as she sipped her orange juice, and wrote down a small note.

"Getting an early start, I see."

She choked on the orange juice, and frowned when the juice spilt down her grey t-shirt. "Shit." She whispered, grabbing a napkin, and started to wipe her shirt. She sent a glare towards the one who caused the mess. "What do you want?" She stated, wiping her shirt.

Klaus smirked, and sat down next to her. "Good morning to you too, love." He responded, placing his arms on the table.

She rolled her eyes, and stood up. Gathering her notebook in her arms, she glared at Klaus before heading to the elevator. She groaned as she realized he was following her. "Don't you have something else to do?" She asked, glaring at him.

Klaus smirked and bowed his head. "Actually, I came to tell you that the Hybrid has considered working with you." He replied, watching Caroline carefully.

Caroline felt her veins run hot. "That's great news." She replied, keeping her enthusiasm down.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, and then smiled. "He'll work with you on the condition that you prove you are an asset." He returned, still watching her.

Caroline nodded, and bowed her head, as the elevator doors opened, and she rushed out. "How does he want me to prove myself?" She asked, stopping in front of her door.

Klaus smiled, and leaned against the wall next to the door. "Perhaps we should discuss this inside." He recommended, watching her mentally struggle with the suggestion.

She finally sighed, and opened the door. "Fine." She stated, stepping into her room, leaving the door open for him to close it.

She grabbed a yellow button down shirt from her bag, and headed towards the bathroom. "Have a seat, while I change my shirt." She replied, pointing to the chairs.

Klaus nodded, and took the seat facing the bathroom. He didn't take it intentionally, but when he lifted his head, he noticed the door to the bathroom wasn't closed completely, and he had a perfect view of the bathroom mirror.

He swallowed hard, as he watched her slip the grey shirt over her head, and bend over the sink as she turned on the warm water to soak her shirt. The view allowed him a perfect view of her breasts in her white bra. He shifted in his seat, and tried to tear his eyes away, when he realized the reaction he was getting from just looking at her. His eyes were glued to her body, so when she turned around, he had to control a gasp when he saw white marks along her back. Anger rose up inside him at the thought of her getting hurt; it was the second time such an emotion took over him, all because of a woman. Shaking his head, he turned his gaze to her notebook lying open on the table.

He straightened in his chair, and smiled as he read the first few lines.

_It would be dark, a dark, dark man_

_Who sits alone in his home_

_With no one around_

_How could he be dark?_

_How could he?_

The smile faded from his lips as he took in the meaning of her short poem. He lifted his gaze, when he heard her clear her throat.

She reached forward, and snatched the notebook from his sight, and closed it. "There is such a thing as privacy." She stated, with a huff.

He smirked, and lowered his gaze for a moment. "Well, then you shouldn't have left it out, love." He responded, pointing to the notebook.

Caroline shook her head. "You know a gentleman would have been polite and not look." She stated, slamming her notebook on the bed.

"What's with the hostility, love?" He asked, smiling.

She rolled her eyes, and folded her arms over her chest. "It's nothing. It's just that…" She trailed off, and shook her head.

"Just what?" He asked, smiling.

Caroline shook her head. "Never mind." She whispered, sitting on the bed across from him. "You were saying that I needed to prove myself to the Hybrid." She said crossing her jean clad legs, placing her arms on them, watching him.

He nodded. "There is a shipment of military grade weapons leaving the country in two days, and they are heading to France, and then into Germany, and then into Russia." He explained, placing his left hand on the table, and fiddling with his fingers. "The Hybrid wants you to use your contacts in the Middle East to make sure these weapons enter the countries safely and undetected." He replied, watching her carefully. "If you can do this, then he will consider doing more business with you. If not, then…" He trailed off, with a dangerous look in his eyes.

Caroline nodded in understanding. "I can get it done. I'll have to make a few phone calls, and have them ready." She began, averting her eyes to her cell phone for a moment.

Klaus nodded in understanding. "Of course, I'll come back around 3 to see if you have succeeded." He replied, standing up to leave her alone. He paused at the door, and looked over his shoulder. "By the way, the poem you wrote." He began, watching her sit straighter. "It was beautiful." He added, leaving the room.

Caroline smiled involuntarily at his compliment, and bit her bottom lip. Standing up, she reached for her cell phone, and began to dial.

Holding the phone to her ear, she waited until the other end was picked up.

"I need to speak to Kabul."

* * *

**What did you think? PLEASE NO HARSH COMMENTS!**

**I'm working on the next chapter, and typing as fast as I can! By the way, the poem I wrote, though it's not very good, I thought it fit.**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
